Not Allowed to Fall in Love
by bluecolline
Summary: "It just sucks that I am able to see her everyday, be with her, be her friend while I'm protecting her with my life...and yet I can't love her the way I want to." Bechloe and Staubrey AU.
1. Prologue

*phone rings*

"**Dad. Calling." **Says my phone while I'm driving my car around the city of Los Angeles. I sighed and pushed the button of my receiver that is on my ear.

"Yes, dad?" I answered with the most annoyed tone that I'm pretty sure my father gets irritated at.

"_**Beca, I'd like you to come to the office. Now."**_

I groaned. "What? I'm busy dad."

"_**Rebecca, it's urgent."**_

I winced at the sound of my real name. I sighed and just answered, "Fine. I'll be there in 20."

I couldn't really do anything about it. I'm the only person Dad can trust when it comes to his office matters. Or whenever that _'matter'_ is just too important that only I can handle it. When I arrived at my father's office building, I parked my red Pagani Zonda F at my usual parking space and head immediately for his office.

I entered through his glass door and saw him talking to four people. Two girls and two guys. The first girl was a tall brunette who looks like she likes to flirt, anyway she's hot. The other girl is more like a shy-type Asian girl with her bangs and long black hair. The first dude has blonde military hair, tattoos on his muscled arms and handsome…but I'm not really into guys no matter how hot this guy is. The second one is a brown haired guy smiling goofily at me.

"Ah Beca, I'm glad you have arrived. I would like you to meet Stacie Conrad, Lily Onakuramara, Luke Fraser and Jesse Swanson. They're gonna be your allies for next mission." States my father.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My name's Beca Eve Mitchell…22 years old. CIA agent. I entered the CIA when I was like 15 years old, because my father is also a CIA agent. Now he's like the boss.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Rebecca." My father continued, then I rolled my eyes and immediately corrected him.

"Just call me Beca." I spatted as they all reach for my hand to shake.

"It's an honor to meet the director's daughter. I've heard about your missions and accomplishments, and I must say that I'm very impressed." Says Luke with his british accent. I got shock in that by the way. I smiled back at him and said, "Thank You. But I bet you're better than me."

Ok I admit I was fishing a bit, but I was also telling the truth. In the agency, I'm the youngest agent with the most excellent records. That's why I told you that my father only trusts me the most in the most important missions.

We all took our seats as the mission briefing started. All of them having those serious face as I just rest my head on my hand.

"I would like to thank you all for coming in today." My father started as the lights dimmed a bit. "I have asked all of you to come here because there's a client who has asked for our help, and also all of you look young enough for this mission." He continued as the lights went off and a screen lighted up in front. It showed a middle-aged man with ginger-brown hair and half-moon glasses. "This is Mr. Charles Beale. He's one of the most important officers in the Pentagon. Back on March 15, 2014 he began receiving blackmails and threats on him and his family. He has asked me personally to provide security to his daughter, Chloe Beale."

The screen began to show images of a very beautiful redhead who has bright blue eyes. I was captivated immediately, but tried to focus more on what my father was blabbing about. "Chloe Beale is currently a senior Medicine student at Barden University which is located at Baton Rouge, Louisiana."

I saw Luke raised his hand and my father turned to him. "What is it Luke?"

"How are we able to protect her? She doesn't even know us…and the people who gave Mr. Beale the threat will be able to take knowledge immediately of us protecting his daughter." Says Luke with a firm tone. Stacie and the other two nodded in agreement. I just looked at them, but Luke does have a point.

"Good point, Luke. That's why your mission is to protect Ms. Chloe Beale without her knowing your real identity as secret agents. You will also be enrolled in Barden University to be able to keep an eye on her always.

"What? We're going to college?" I asked dejectedly.

"Yes, Beca. You will be college students until the mission is over."

"And when will it be over?" I eyed him skeptically.

"Until the people who gave Mr. Beale the threats will be get caught." He said with a firm tone. I dropped my jaw and just gaped at him. Was he serious? I hate going to college and that's one of the reasons I went for being a CIA agent. And now I'm going to be a college student in a freaking university for a mission?! HELL NO.

"Oh come on Beca. College is not as horrible as you think. There's a lot of fun in college." Stacie convinced which was followed by a nod by my father in agreement. "Stacie's right, Becs. There's a lot of opportunity to also enjoy it. You haven't experience college, so now's a good time to make it worthwhile."

"So when this mission starts?" asked Jesse.

"You'll be leaving for Louisiana in 2 days." My father said as he started distributing 5 folders with our names on it. "Here are your transcripts and all important documents for your enrollment. Also, there's information about your characters. You need to study them in able to portray the right attitude. If you'll be able to portray your roles properly, the mission should be easy."

"Oooh, it's like we're playing roles of college stereotypes! I like it." Says Stacie as she started reading her files.

"What's your role?" I asked her curiously and she smirked at me.

"I'm the college slut!" she says excitedly with the clapping of her hands. I looked down on my file and saw y role.

_**Rebel DJ**_.

I smirked at my father who was also smirking at me. That's what I like about him. He knows exactly how to play a game, and how to make it more fun. I'm pretty sure this mission is gonna be easy since my role is exactly who I am…and also, I get to see and protect that pretty redhead. So it's basically a win-win.

"So does this mean I can bring my equipment with me?" I asked with wide eyes, and he chuckled.

"Of course." He said.

"I'm the quiet Asian." Says Lily as she reviews her file. "I'm the dorky movie-guy." Jesse said.

"I'm a badass rider." Says Luke.

"So, all you need to do is prevent Chloe from any harm or danger. If things get worse, give us a call and we'll get you some back-up. Get close to her or be her friend…just make sure that you'll be able to keep an eye on her all times."

And so we were all talking about how exciting it is or what clothes we should wear and dad explained a few more things on what we should prepare. Finally, the briefing was over and we all started standing up and leaving when my dad called us again.

"By the way, before I forget…don't violate our rule in this agency. Never have personal feelings for our client. Let's keep this professional. Are we all clear?" he asked seriously.

We all nodded, and I gulped.

_Shit, I'm not allowed to fall in love._


	2. Chapter 1: Barden University

**A/N: **Alright, alright. You guys wanted me to continue this? Wish granted. I hope you enjoy reading it! :) I am a little bit busy in my other story TSMTT, so I hope you guys bear with me. I would also like to THANK ALL OF YOU who followed and made this their favorite. I'll try my very best to make this one epic story.

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Barden University**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm buzzing from my bedside table. I lazily lift my arm and slammed my hand on it for it to turn off. Turned out that I slammed my hand harder than I thought, so my clock fell on the floor with a loud thud.

I sighed deeply in my bed and groaned.

_Today is the day that I will be a college student._ I told myself quietly.

It has been 2 days since the briefing, and I have packed my things. Including my DJ equipments, of course. I rolled off my bed and sit up on the edge. I picked up my alarm clock and saw the time. _7:15 AM, God it's early._

I stood up and went over my window to open wide the curtains. The sunlight was blinding, but on the good note…it woke me up completely. I turned around and went to look for my phone, which is on top of my desk. When I took it, I saw a message from Stacie.

"_**Wear heavy eyeliner! It'll make you look even more rebellious…I'll be wearing something slutty. See yah later, Mitchell ;) x"**_

I smiled. It might have been only two days, but Stacie and I managed to be good friends. She's the type of person who I can hang out easily with. She's not intimidating, or boring. She's actually a good company, and she can talk to you about anything in everything.

**2 hours later…**

I sat in the waiting lounge at LAX while waiting for my allies. I have my laptop on my lap, while wearing my big ass headphones while doing a mix. I wasn't lying when I said that the character that was assigned to me is who I really am. I took Stacie's suggestion about wearing eyeliner…and turns out that she was right. I looked exactly like a rebel DJ…or an 'alt-girl' to someone else. My outfit was also on the right track. I was wearing a red plaid shirt and a sleeveless gray cardigan matched with black skinny jeans and combat boots.

Few minutes later, I saw someone standing in front of me. I looked up and took off my headphones and hung them around my neck. I saw Stacie smirking at me, and I smiled back. Boy, that girl really does know how to flirt and how to dress like a flirt. She was wearing a fitted purple sweater with plunging neckline where her cleavage is perfectly showing and a very short mini denim skirt; she was even wearing black plumps!

"God, Stacie! You look like a prostitute!" I said, not caring if that sounded rude or anything…I just…it was too much.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, thank you!" She smiled sweetly as she took the seat next to me. I looked around and saw almost all of the guys were staring at her, drooling in her appearance. When she sat down, she leaned further at the back rest of the bench then crossed her legs. I looked at her hideously and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asks.

"My problem is what you're wearing. Stacie people can almost see your soul in those clothes!" I shouted hushly. She rolled her eyes at me and brushed me off.

"Whatever, Becs. I told you I'm gonna take this college thing seriously, and that means I'm gonna be a real college slut. Anyway, I am so right about the eyeliner! You look so badass." She told me with bright grin on her face. I huffed out an air and just shook my head. Could you believe that woman? Although I do admit her determination is beyond me…but god, in the airport? She's gonna wear those kinds of clothes in the airport?

Later on, Luke, Jesse and Lily arrived with their own luggage and with their character's role on. Lily was being quiet…and when she talks, we can't even hear what she's saying. It's like her voice is in 1% volume. Jesse was wearing jeans and a shirt with a picture of Rocky in it. He also showed us his bag full of Movie DVDs, and it wouldn't surprise me if he got arrested because those DVDs are all pirated…but I highly doubt it. Then Luke, if I may say, looked hotter than ever. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and a black leather jacket, also blue denim jeans match with black leather shoes. He was even wearing black Ray Ban shades…and that totally sealed the deal. But still I wasn't interested in him.

We all gathered and then made our way to board the plane.

* * *

We arrived at Baton Rouge, Louisiana by 4:00 PM. I texted my father to report that we have arrived at Baton Rouge, and we were going to make our way straight to Barden University. We took a fucking cab.

I didn't know why, but my father insisted to make me leave my car. And it totally sucks. I hate riding cabs, it's like never ending ride of threat. Letting someone who you don't know or you doesn't trust take the wheel and bring you to places. But I'm not really worried at the moment, because there are currently 5 CIA agents in the cab…and one bad move from the driver, he's dead.

We arrived at BU and it looked like we were just in time. There were a lot of college students roaming around the campus, some with their luggage, some with their crying parents, some with their boyfriend or girlfriend, some with their friends, and some with only their gadgets. I looked around, a bit amused.

_So this is what first day of college feels like._

"Hi there!" says a perky voice of a blonde lady. All of us looked at her with blank stares. She's wearing a dark green polo shirt and khaki pants. "Welcome to Barden University…" and so blah, blah, blah. I stopped listening to her because her voice is too squeaky and perky and it kind of irritated me. I looked at Stacie, who was trying to control her laughter…and it made me smile. Surely, she was also thinking that this lady is way too perky. The only time I started listening to her again is when she gave me, Lily and Stacie whistles. I looked at the perky lady with confusion.

"That's your BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

I looked at Stacie, Lily, Jesse and Luke with wide eyes…they were all trying to control their laughs.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? A rape whistle? What the actual fuck?_

It gave me a relief when the time to go to our dorms finally came. Stacie and I share a dorm. Unfortunately, Lily and Jesse got different roommates so it was going to be a bit harder for them to act discreet. Lucky for Luke, he got a single. That's why, all of our equipments such as computers, surveillance cameras and such will be in his room. Also that'll be the place where we will discuss our plans and strategies.

When Stacie and I arrived at our room, I dropped my bag immediately on the floor and dropped on the bed. I was so fucking tired and I'm having a bad jetlag.

Stacie chuckled at me and just went over the window. She peeped through the blinds and hummed. I rolled over my stomach and looked curiously at her, also being curious about the noise going on outside.

"What's with the noise? What is going on there?" I asked Stacie. "It looks like some sort of fair. There are booths everywhere. You wanna go check it out? Maybe Chloe's out there." She offered. I rolled again so I was lying on my back and groaned.

"You go ahead…I'm gonna take a nap. I'm so tired."

Stacie hummed and shrugged. "Yeah, me too…maybe later then? We need to find Chloe immediately, y'know?"

She's right. We do need to find Chloe as soon as possible. The mission is to protect her, and to be able to protect her…we need to find her first. The threat is always around, and there's a great possibility that Chloe would be harmed especially when we are not around her.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Luke went inside. Stacie and I got alarmed and we both looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Time to find Chloe. Now. Jesse and Lily are already on the quad, searching for her…although Jesse is accompanied by his roommate. C'mon you two. Up! Up!" Luke said.

Stacie stood up and straightened her clothes and smirked at me as I lazily stood up. "It's time Becs. Let's go!" she said as she walked outside our door with her slutty character on. I sighed and followed her.

_This is going to be a long mission._


	3. Chapter 2: Acapella Nerds

**A/N: **Wassup? Did you guys miss me? Just kidding. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the follows and favorites. I admit that I'm not really good at first person stories...but I'm pretty glad you guys loved it. Anyway, this story is gonna be Beca's POV all the way til the end...but I'm still thinking if I should add some other's POV as well...although I think that would be pretty hard, but oh well. Whatever happens, happen. Enjoy!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Acapella Nerds**

"So our first objective is to find Chloe. The earlier we find her, the better. Jesse might not be able to participate since he's stuck with his dorm mate. You, Stacie and Lily will need to look for Chloe. When you find her, give me a call. Immediately." Ordered Luke with his serious british tone. I nodded.

"Did you give Jesse and Lily their coms?" I asked as I put mine inside my ear. Coms are communication devices. They are ear pieces that makes us communicate with each other, even if we are far away from each other. They're like cell phones or like walkie-talkies, but more like a high-tech ones and well…badass.

Luke nodded at me and gave me a smile. "Stacie took hers a while ago."

"Good. Try to hack the school's surveillance cameras, so you can also help us look for Chloe." I suggested and Luke nodded again. I gave him a playful salute before going out on the quad.

_Alright…redhead man hunt begins._

I walked through the crowd of college students roaming around the quad. It was noisy and a bit irritating for me, well because I'm not really a crowd's person. I put a finger on my ear and tried to contact with Stacie, Jesse or Lily.

"Anybody found Chloe yet?" I asked and Jesse was the first one to answer.

"_**Negative. I'm stuck with my dorm mate who is so in love with the Treblemakers." **_ I heard Jesse answered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. Then I got to see Jesse standing beside a guy wearing stripes shirt and high-waist pants watching a group of guys singing in Acapella.

"_**They're some sort of acapella group." **_He answered back.

"A bunch of nerds?"

"_**You bet they are."**_

I chuckled and began to walk away to continue my search. It was a bit silly seeing clubs like Quidditch Club or a Running Circle club…I mean, what's their purpose anyway? Is there anything they do that would actually contribute something important to this world? No offence, but still.

I turned my head side to side in hoping to find the gorgeous redhead that we are supposed to be protecting but with no luck. I mean with the number of students roaming around, she could be anywhere. On the other hand, there's this one booth that actually caught my eye. The Barden DJs.

Remember that I like mixing songs, and my role is a _rebel DJ_? Well, this might be my chance to fulfill my role AT the same time while enjoying my stay, not until a blondie walked next to me.

"Awyeah, DJs…'deaf jews'" she said as she pointed at one of the display cardboards, reading its content. I frowned a bit. It's because of disappointment, that's why. I actually thought that I could enjoy my stay here while on a mission, when the truth is DJ means Deaf Jews here. The blondie said a snarky remark towards the guys who greeted us with "Shalom". I laughed at her humor while I slowly slip away to continue to search for the redhead.

"_**Becky, I found Chloe."**_ I heard Luke said.

"What? Where?" I hurriedly asked.

"_**Look for the Barden Bellas booth."**_ He said and so I turned my head and looked for it. I saw the booth and there she was, standing gorgeously wearing a blue checkered dress. It took a few seconds for me to snap out of my daze. I tried contacting the other three again. "Guys, I found Chloe."

"_**Great job. I'm still with my roomie here." **_Says Jesse.

"_**Good!"**_ I heard Stacie answered. "Stacie, where the fuck have you been?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"_**I've been asking questions if anybody has seen or knows Chloe."**_ She answered and I face palmed myself.

"_**Actually, I saw her hanging out with the frat guys."**_ Luke said with a chuckle and then I heard Jesse laughed.

"What the hell? Stacie this is not the time to goof around!" I scolded.

"_**Hey, I've been asking them if they know Chloe! Fortunately one of them, Howie knows her." **_Stacie said.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" says a voice as a flyer was shoved into my hands. I didn't realize that I was walking towards Chloe's booth.

"_**Becky, Chloe's talking to you. Speak up." **_ I heard Luke said. I looked down at the flyer Chloe gave me and saw pictures of women wearing flight attendants suits, while singing and dancing.

"Oh right. This is like a thing now." I said, with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we don't do it with any instruments. It's all from our mouths." Chloe said with full excitement and confidence.

"_**Ooohh, it's all from her mouth she says."**_ Stacie said with her flirty tone and I mentally rolled my eyes at her comment. She's just being the pervy girl she is, and I controlled myself in blushing.

"There are four groups on campus. The Bellas, that's us...we're the tits. The BU Harmonics…" Chloe points over a group of guys with girls massaging their shoulders. "…they sing a lot of Madonna." I tried to control my laughter when I heard Jesse, Stacie and Luke burst out laughing. They are a bunch of assholes sometimes…so what if those people idolizes Madonna? She's a music icon.

"The Highnotes…" Chloe continued as she pointed over a group of people chilling and lying down beneath a tree…all looking…high. "They're not particularly motivated."

_Ah…so that's why they're called the HIGH notes. They are stoners…who sing._ I told myself in realization.

"And then there's…" Chloe said as she and her blonde friend looked over the group of guys singing, the ones I saw earlier where Jesse and his roommate are watching.

"_**That's the Trebles."**_ Jesse said.

"So are you interested?" asked Chloe with hopeful eyes as she returned her gaze at me.

"_**Say yes, Becky."**_ Luke said.

"_**Yeah Becs, go for it. It could help us to watch over Chloe." **_Stacie added.

Actually, Stacie did have a point. Joining the Bellas could be an addition of help for us to keep watch over Chloe, but the thing is…I have a big ass crush on her. And it would be a disaster if that crush turns into something I'm not supposed to have. We all know the rules of my father. _No personal feelings for the clients._

"Sorry, it's just pretty lame." I said that made Chloe frown and her blonde friend stepped in.

_I'm supposed to be a rebel DJ guys, not an acapella singer. _I wish that I could say that to my allies, but saying it would only bring confusion to the two girls in front of me.

"Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." The blonde girl said.

_What the hell is 'aca-scuse me?' Is that 'excuse me?' for acapella nerds?_

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." Chloe said, trying to convince me more.

"_**Becky, don't piss the blonde. Just say yes." **_Luke said again that made me sigh a bit in my head.

"_**Don't be an asshole Becs." **_Stacie added.

"On purpose?" I said with the uninterested tone. I heard Luke and Stacie groaned in my ear.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch." The blonde snapped. _Okay, I pissed the blonde._

"_**What the hell are you doing, Becky?" **_Luke scolded.

"_**Did she just call Becs a 'bitch'? Wow. Feisty. I like it." **_ Stacie commented. "

"Oh, what Aubrey means to say…" Chloe interrupted, trying to control things."…is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." She added. I was looking at her, and she looked desperate. I don't know why, but it's like she really needs me to join. I can't though, because I have a character that I should portray in order for me to continue this mission, and like I said…I have a crush on her.

"Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe asked with pleading eyes, and god, her eyes are so mesmerizing.

"_**Just say yes, Becky. They need you!"**_ Luke said, even Stacie was telling me to take the offer. They were just blabbing inside my ear and it was driving me crazy. If I haven't controlled myself, I would've taken the com off. But I just sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't even sing…but it was really nice to meet you guys." I said with an apologetic smile and quickly walked away. Not unnoticing the look of hurt and disappointment in Chloe's eyes that felt like a punch in the gut.

"_**What the hell?! Why did you reject, Becs?" **_ I heard Stacie scolding me.

"_**Yeah, Becky. That would have been a great opportunity for us to get closer to Chloe so we can look after her better." **_Luke followed.

"Ok, both of you needs to calm the fuck down. Alright? Let's have a meeting in 20 minutes in Luke's dorm. I'll be getting an internship at the radio station…also, do me a favor and contact Lily. Now." I ordered as I made my way towards the university internship booth.

"_**Lily's out of reach. She might've taken out her com." **_ Luke said. _**"I can't find her anywhere at the quad either."**_

"_**Hang on, I'll call her."**_ Stacie said.

**At Luke's dorm…**

"I just don't get it why you rejected them. I mean, that could be a great asset for us to keep watch over her." Stacie said with her hands flying in the air, trying to prove her point. I sighed at the same time I rolled my eyes.

"I'm supposed to be a rebel DJ. Not an acapella singer. And besides, it's too risky. What if they found out who we truly are, huh? Or worse, Chloe would know who we are." I defended and Stacie just crossed her arms while glaring at me. "Look, if you think it could really help us then why don't you go for the audition?" I offered and I puffed out an air in irritation.

"Alright, fine. Lily and I are going to audition for the Bellas." Stacie claimed.

"I – I am auditioning for what?" says Lily as she enters the door that made us turn our heads towards her.

"Lily, where the hell have you been?" I asked. "You also took off your com, and we can't contact you."

"Sorry…but the roommate I have is a sneaky Asian. She took notice of my com as soon as we got out of the quad. So I had to take it out." Lily explained as she took a seat. I nodded in understanding and crossed my arms.

"Alright, moving on to our next objective. Luke, could you look up at Chloe's dorm?" I said. Luke turned to his computers and typed some things. A few seconds later, he said, "Bingo. Chloe's not living in a dorm. She's staying in a on-campus apartment with her friend, Aubrey Posen." He said.

"She lives with that blonde who called me a bitch?" I asked and Luke shrugged.

Stacie chuckled, "Oh that was epic." And I gave her a death glare.

"Think so." Luke answered.

"Alright. Jesse and Lily, you'll be bugging their apartment with security cameras as you two are the ones good at sneaking. Place it to the places where it's not easily found, but could get a good enough view around the house." I said.

"When do we do it?" asked Jesse.

"Probably tomorrow by midnight." I said and Jesse and Lily responded with a nod. "Luke will tell you the floor plan and your easy exit so they wouldn't notice you guys." Luke nodded.

"Hey, why do you think Chloe's that desperate to recruit members for their group?" Stacie asked suddenly. I looked at her and shook my head with a shrug.

"I'm not really sure. It's just the two of them in their booth, maybe they really need new recruits." I said.

"I heard the Treblmakers are the champions from last year. Maybe they want to win this time." Jesse said and I shrugged again.

"Actually…" Luke started. "They want to redeem their reputation." I looked at him with confusion. Even Stacie and Jesse looked at him with confused looks while Lily was quietly listening to us with her straight face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jesse said that the Trebles won last year, right?" Luke said as he started typing in his computer." Well, it's not just because they were good…it's also because of this." He pressed the spacebar and there was a video of the Bellas doing a performance that was so…boring. I mean, don't get me wrong…they are good but their songs are old, their choreography sucks, and it was just plain boring. I saw the performance of the Trebles earlier, and I could really tell that they are way better than the Bellas. I saw Chloe dancing, and she's just adorable…I even smiled, but managed to hide it before some of my comrades see it. Then I took notice of Aubrey, the blonde who called me a bitch. She started singing her solo when all of a sudden…

"WOAH!" Stacie said with a grossed out face. My jaw dropped and Jesse closed his eyes, not being able to take the disgusting scene. While Luke and Lily were trying to control their giggles. Aubrey puked like a fountain all over the audience which is a real pity for the audience. I mean, who wants to get puked at? NO ONE.

It was so disgusting, that I feel sorry for the Bellas too. Even Aubrey at that matter. It's not easy to be known as the girl who puked over the audience in an acapella singing competition, and the video of it spreading all over the internet.

"That's why they were pretty desperate. With this in the internet, no one would absolutely join their group." Luke said.

"Gosh, I feel so sorry for them…but no worries, since Lily and I are gonna go audition…things are gonna change. Right Lily?" Stacie said as she nudged Lily on the arm. Lily just gave her a shy smile.

"I'm going to audition for the Trebles. They're like mortal enemies with the Bellas, so there's a high possibility for them to cause harm to Chloe. I'll be looking over them." Jesse said.

"Oh, so now you wanna compete with us?" Stacie raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah sure. Hope you get through from your puke scene." Jesse teased.

"Oh whatever, you guys are gonna get pitch slapped anyways." Stacie returned. I smiled at them with full amusement.

_Things are gonna get interesting around here._


	4. Chapter 3: The Redhead Invasion

**The Redhead Invasion**

The next day, bugging Chloe's apartment was all set. Luke has told Jesse and Lily the floor plan of the house so they will know their entrance and their exit without getting caught. I was really confident about them completing the objective. I mean, they're not CIA agents for nothing, right?

In the mean time, Stacie and I tried to live normally as college students. Stacie enters our dorm from her class and she found me sleeping. She walked towards my bed and sat on it.

"Becs. Becs, wake up." She said as she was poking my sides. I groaned as I turn myself on my bed and looked at her.

"What?" I asked with a sleepy voice. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you supposed to be here? Don't you have a class right now?" she asked.

"I don't feel like going to Intro to Philosophy today…that subject sucks." I said as I push myself to sit up straight. Stacie chuckled and nodded, "I totally agree…but Becs, we need to have good grades. Your father is gonna kill you if you flunk your subjects."

"Stacie, I'm a CIA agent…I've been studying that shit for like my whole life. It's just plain basics." I said matter-of-factly. Stacie laughed and stood up to plop down on her bed. Then she looked at me with a look…and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked cautiously.

"Go to the auditions for the Bellas with us." Stacie said and I sighed. _Not this again._

"Stace, we've talked about this. I can't."

"Why not? I'm not saying that Lily and I couldn't handle it…but the more the merrier. Plus, you're a DJ." she points out, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What does that have to do anything with me being a DJ?" I asked confusedly.

"You make mixes! If the Bellas wanted to redeem their reputation from last year's puke gate…having you in the group would help them…would help us! If you make them listen to your mixes, then we all do it in an acapella way…that would totally be awesome! Think about it." She explained.

Sometimes, I do admire Stacie's way of looking at things. She can really think of ideas and can actually see the bigger picture. I can also admit that the ideas that she suggests gives a pretty good insight. I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything, but Stacie has heard one of my mixes and she was totally amazed by it…and I'm pretty proud of myself for that.

"Look, Stace…I would join, but I can't." I said as I shook my head. This is me unable to contain my feelings anymore. "Why?" she asked desperately.

"It's because…I – I…" I hesitated. Then I took a deep breath and let out a shaky one. "I have a crush on Chloe."

Stacie looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I'm not really sure if she's shocked, or somehow annoyed…I don't know.

"You have a crush on Chloe Beale?" she repeated and I dropped heavily on my bed with a puff of breath. My mind was starting to think and think and think…trying to reassure myself if I really do have a crush on Chloe.

"Y-yes?...I don't know, I'm not really sure." I said as I rubbed my face with both of my hands. And then there's silence again. It was hard for me to admit that I have a crush on the person who is the daughter of our client, especially if I'm gonna admit it to one of my colleagues.

"You son of a bitch." Stacie blurted and I shot my head up and looked at her. "What?" I asked insulted and then she laughed. I was looking at her like an idiot because I don't have any idea what she found about the situation funny…or any reason to call me a son(actually a daughter,but whatever) of a bitch. Stacie covered her mouth, trying to control her laughter, making them muffled. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You know there are rules, right?" she says teasingly and I nodded. "Well, I understand you." She says…and that made me more confused than ever.

"Huh?" I said. Seriously, this chick is so random. First she calls me a bitch, then laughs at me, and then tells me that she understands me. What is up with that? I don't get it at all.

"I said, I understand you. I mean, the redhead's hot. Who wouldn't have a crush on her?" she says with a shrug. I tilted my head on the side because, I was still lost. She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh you are such a slow person!" she commented.

"Alright! Having a crush is not part of my expertise!" I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"I get it, Becs. You have a crush on the ginger, but you're not supposed to because your father says 'no personal feelings towards our clients' that's why you're trying to not join their group because you think that it will just trigger your feelings towards Chloe in to something more. I get it, okay?" she said and that's when realization hits me. "But think of it in a more positive note. One, it can help us in this mission. Two, you can have the pleasure of seeing her every day. And three, you can even help them win the competition and have their reputation back on the top." She says, lifting three fingers to show her points. "It's all a win-win-win. If you can't control your feelings, I'll be right here to slap your face and drag you back to reality." See what I mean about her seeing the big picture? She's not just all boobs and legs and sex appeal…she's a brain too.

I sighed and just shook my head. "I'll think about it." I mumbled at her. Stacie smiled and leaned further in to her bed while arms are crossed over her chest.

"Now that's better." She says with a victorious smirk plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes playfull at her and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah...anyway, all I want right now is a bath. I'm gonna go take a shower." I said as I opened my cabinet and took out my toiletries, my bathrobe and my towel. Stacie hummed in approval as she turns her back towards me and she drifted into her sweet slumber. I shook my head once again as I looked back at her before getting out of the room and closing the door quietly.

* * *

"_**You shout me out, but I can't hear a word you say…"**_ I sang as I entered the showers room. I was so looking forward to having a nice bath. I got my hair up in a bit messy bun with a few brown locks falling, my toiletries in my shower basket, and I'm not wearing anything except for my bathrobe.

"_**You're talking loud, not saying much…"**_ I continued singing as I walk towards one of the empty cubicles, being confident that no one is listening since that time all students have their classes going on.

"_**You criticize, but all your bullets ricochet…you shoot me down but I get up."**_I slide the curtain of an empty shower cubicle to the side, then hanged my towel on a rail, hooked my basket of toiletries as I enter the cubicle and took of my robe. Then I closed the shower curtain.

You guys might be wondering why I'm singing 'Titanium' by David Guetta. Well for starters, that song is just completely awesome. Not just the music, but also the lyrics. Badass and beautiful all in one song. I opened the shower and let the water run through my hands for me to adjust on its coldness as I continued singing. _**"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away."**_

Being a CIA agent, being aware of your surroundings is very important. You have to know if you are being followed…or if there's someone watching your every move…

"_**Ricochet, you take your aim…"**_

…or you're being stalked in your shower cubicle.

"You can sing!"

"DUDE!" I squeaked as I turned around and saw Chloe, smiling brightly at me and completely nude. I tried to close the shower curtain and cover my naked body at the same time, but with no luck. The redhead opened the shower curtain and brought herself inside the cubicle.

"How high does your belt go?" she asks as she reaches for the shower knob and turns the shower off.

"My what? Oh my god." I claimed with wide eyes because I am freaked out. _Who stalks people in a shower?! Normal people don't do that!_

You know what's even worse if you're stalked in your shower? That person who stalked you is your FUCKING CRUSH. Clearly, I wasn't able to sense her coming as I was too entranced in my singing…_stupid Beca._

"You have to audition for the Bellas." Chloe says with her voice laced with full determination.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." I said, trying to avert my eyes from looking down or from her body or from her face or from her. Yeah she's hot and all, but this is too much for me to handle. TOO. MUCH!

"Just consider it. One time, we sang back-up for prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand." She said as she accidentally (well not really sure, but it can also be intentionally) bumps my toiletries that I was using to cover myself, causing it to drop on the floor. "Oops!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes and tried to pick it up, but figured that it's not a really good idea to bend over now. So I decided to just face the shower wall so my back is turned towards hers. "Seriously, I am nude." I said sounding pretty annoyed, my face looking annoyed so she would get off my back (pun not intended).

"You were singing Titanium right?" she said, and bing! I turned my head to look at her with a smile on my face.

"You know David Guetta?" I asked with a bit giddy attitude.

"Have I been living under a rock?" she said like 'am I stupid or what?' and then she nodded. "Yeah. That song is my jam…" And then she lowered her voice a bit and moves her face closer to me, with a flirty tone she continued her statement, "My lady jam."

I hid my face on the shower wall to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks. _This girl is unbelievable. _"That's nice." I said, giving her sarcasm and letting her know that she shouldn't be stalking people's showers, telling them that Titanium is her lady jam!

"It is. That song really builds." She said with a wink. _Ok, she didn't just tell me that._

I scrunched my face and muttered "Gross."

"Could you sing it for me?" she asked as she bits her lip.

"Dude no. Get out." I answered, desperately wanting her hot naked body to go away before I start to have a breakdown. I was actually hyperventilating that time, but because of years and years of practice…I am able to hide my true feelings behind my badass façade.

"Not for that reason." She said with a shook of her head. "I'm not leaving here 'til you sing…so."

_She won't quit…this is hopeless._

I gave her an irritated smile and she just sighed, looking at the ceiling, not really leaving without hearing me sing the song that builds her.

_Well I don't have much of a choice, do I?_

I turned around, having my arms cover up my upper body and was looking at her awkwardly. I looked at her in the eyes and started to sing.

"_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose…" **_I started and then she looks straight at me and started to harmonize with me.

"_**Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim…fire away, fire away…"**_

I don't know but all of a sudden, it's like time has stop. There was no more embarrassment, no nakedness as I drown into the beautiful blue orbs she has. It was like there's only the two of us, singing this beautiful song together in perfect harmony. The way our voice blended together perfectly, the way we sang the song together…it was chemistry. A real connection.

I may sound so queerballs right now, but I don't care. I love it.

"_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium. **_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium."**_

Damn…if only I could just grab her face and kiss her so hard, I would've done it…and it took every bit of my nerves to not do that. I gave her a smile and she returned it as well, and then I looked at the ceiling, still trying to keep myself to stare at her hot physique.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm pretty confident about…" she gestures her body. "…all this." I nodded in agreement and just mumbled, "You should be."

She gave me another smile as she turned around and grabbed my towel to give it to me.

"Still need to shower." I muttered awkwardly when I took my towel to cover myself as she was just standing there. If she was waiting for me to kiss her, she could've just told me so! I have no problem with that…but then, a tall brunette guy came out of nowhere in a sudden. _Thanks a lot, big guy._

"You have a lovely voice." He complimented at me.

"Thanks." I said with a raised voice and less gratitude. Could people just stop invading my shower space? _I am naked, for Christ's sake!_

He smirked at Chloe while Chloe was making googly eyes with him. I gave Chloe the look as she looks at me. She looks between me and the guy then she gets the message because she went out and closed my shower curtain.

"See you at auditions!" Chloe said with a sing-song voice as she left the showers room.

_I was invaded in my shower, completely naked…and Chloe has a boyfriend. Dammit._


	5. Chapter 4: Auditions and Radio Stations

**A/N: **I would like THANK each and every one of YOU who followed, who made this their favorite and for reviewing. It's so awesome that you guys like this story even if I don't have a plan on every chapter. I just keep on typing and typing whatever comes into my mind. To think that you guys loved it, makes me so happy. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any of the reviews yet...but I'll try. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Btw, you might notice a slight change in the scene order. I made the auditions scene first before the radio station scene. Ok, quit rambling.

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Auditions and Radio Stations**

I groaned as I felt the heat and light of the sun hitting on my face. I rubbed my eyes as I blinked a few times to wake my eyes up. I slowly sat on my bed and looked over Stacie's bed. It was neat and pretty empty.

_It's only 10:30 in the morning, where could that woman be?_

I glanced over my bedside clock to check the date. It was August 23rd…and it's a Saturday. I smiled cheekily because Saturday means no classes. I am absolutely free today! But then, my smile faded when I felt something…different.

_Gee, why do I have a feeling that I'm supposed to be doing something?_

I scratch my head and looked at the ceiling. Not that I'm expecting an answer from the ceiling, but it's just a habit of mine whenever I'm thinking of an answer to a question that I asks myself. I checked my phone to see if there's anything in my calendar or in my to-do list. The moment I pushed the lock button, the screen lighted up and my eyes went wide.

_**Bellas Auditions 10 AM**_

Also, there's a text message from Stacie. _**"Beca, today's the auditions for the Bellas. Get your ass over here at the auditorium ASAP!"**_

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I chanted as I hurriedly got out of my bed, open up my cabinet to find something decent to wear and then put on my eyeliner. I tied my hair halfway, and changed my clothes then put on my signature combat boots. I glanced around my dorm, checking if I'm still needing anything. I nodded my head when I checked that I got everything I needed and then headed out.

I used my lightning speed to go to the auditorium. Even though I have short legs, I can race with professional runners and that's a fact. No wonder I got to the auditorium by 3 minutes top, thanks to adrenaline plus sprinting. When I got there, I saw Stacie standing by the entrance. I stopped in front of her immediately bending over, my hands on my knees, my breathing fast and shallow…and I was sweating.

"Nice record Becs!" greeted Stacie with a wide smile.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" I asked her a bit annoyed while I was trying to calm myself from the adrenaline rush I got.

"Sorry…" she pouted.

"Am…am I...too late?" I managed to ask between my panting.

"You go straight to the backstage. You still got time." She just said as she was lightly pushing me towards the backstage entrance. After a few moments, my breathing evened out and I wipe all of my sweat off.

"What did you guys do?" I asked Stacie. She just shrugged and simply said, "We sang 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You've Been Gone'"

I froze. I didn't know we had to prepare that song! When I peeked on the stage from the side, it seemed that the audition was starting to wrap up, saying that they're not really impressed with the auditions this year…and the people holding the auditions all looked so down, even Chloe looked stressed. _Did it go well?_

Chloe saw me and said "Wait!…there's one more." She pointed at me and so the eyes were on me this time. I awkwardly stepped forward and gave them an awkward little wave of hand.

"Hello…uhm, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." I said as I approached the center of the stage, right in front of Chloe and the blonde bitch, Aubrey.

"That's okay. Sing anything you want." Chloe encouraged with her smile. _Oh that smile._

If I'm gonna be honest, I actually haven't thought about what I was gonna sing…but then an idea had struck in my head as if a lightning bulb has lighted up above my head. I remembered the video I saw on Youtube one time…and the one I've been practicing.

I knelt down on the stage and pointed at the yellow cup that was holding the pens on their table.

"May I?" I asked and Chloe nodded. I slowly poured the pens on the table, careful to not let it scatter as I took the cup and placed it on the stage floor upside down. I adjusted myself, doing an Indian sit. I looked at Chloe and Aubrey before clearing my throat and started clapping and tapping the cup, making a rhythmic sound. And then I started singing into the beat.

_**I got my ticket for a long way round**_

_**Two bottles of whiskey for the way.**_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company,**_

_**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'd you say?**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair,**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere oh.**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

I ended with a drop of the cup on the stage floor. I looked at Chloe who was smiling widely and proudly at me while Aubrey looked like she was having second thoughts.

"Wow, Beca. What you did in there was amazing." Complimented Jesse while we were all walking outside the auditorium. He said he had watched my performance and he was simply amazed by my voice. I rolled my eyes at him; he was clearly making the moves on me.

"Thanks. I guess." I mumbled.

"You should've watched Lily's performance! I was like a complete retard, trying to control my laughter back there." Stacie said and I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah? Why?" I asked curiously, all the while looking at Lily who was also smiling.

"So her shy character was on, and her voice was also on the minimum level. When she introduced herself, they can't hear a single thing and they were like 'is she saying anything at all?'. They even let Lily repeat everything she said!" Stacie said while laughing slapping my shoulder.

"What about you? How did your audition went?" I asked Stacie.

"She went all out slutty." Jesse said with a shook of his head. I opened my mouth with a smile.

"Boy, the trebles were so turned on with my antics!" Stacie said with a smug on her face. "Chloe and her friend were like smiling when I came on the stage…" she continued.

"Not until they heard her sing." Commented Lily in her normal volume. That's when Jesse and Lily burst out laughing. I looked at them confused and Stacie was giving them a death glare.

"What? Why?" I asked, totally clueless.

"Well because she was groping herself!" Jesse said, as he was trying to sober up from his fit of laughter. Stacie crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out an air. I chuckled at her. I can totally imagine Stacie groping herself while singing 'Since You've Been Gone'. Jesse and Lily started to walk ahead of us and Stacie and I were left a little far behind.

"Anyway, that Aubrey girl is one hot chick." Stacie said all of a sudden that made me snap my head towards her. "What?" she asked me. "I find her pretty hot."

"That's hot for you? Dude, no one passes Chloe's hotness." I told her in a hushed tone.

"Well, Chloe's on your radar now…not unless you want me to steal her away from you?" she whispered with a wink.

I lifted my fist and gave her a nod, telling her "Don't you dare." Stacie shrugged and just smiled at me. I looked over my watch and saw the time. _11:45 am._

"Shoot. I gotta go head for the radio station." I said.

"What? You're still applying on that?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I want to be a DJ. Okay?" I said. "I better go. I'll see you later."

I arrived at the radio station and heard on the all around speakers the DJ speaking on the radio.

"_**Ninety-five point seven, WBUJ. Music for the independent mind."**_

_Now where do I get the feeling of hearing that voice from somewhere?_

I looked around and saw different vinyl records and cds on shelves…and some are just scattered on the table. It was a pretty messy place.

I looked over the DJ booth and saw a man with his arms raised and his hands behind his head. His arms have tattoos on them.

_Those tattoos look familiar…_

I walked closely to the DJ booth and when I looked over who that guy was, he's not sitting on the chair anymore. Until the door opened and…

"Hey Becky." Luke greeted me with a smile.

"Luke?!" I said with wide eyes in shock. "H-how? You-wh-why…what the hell are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Well, they were looking for a station manager-slash-DJ…so I took the job." He told me. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish, words unable to leave my mouth.

"Hey man, sorry I'm – GUYS!"

Luke and I turned and saw Jesse walking hastily towards us.

"Look who it is, late for his first job." Luke teased.

"Sorry, I forgot that I have a shift today." Jesse said while rubbing the back of his neck. I looked between Jesse and Luke curiously and bewildered.

"You two knew that I was gonna have a job here, right?" I asked them, and they sort of like avoided my eye contact. I crossed my arms and looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Did you two follow me here? Are you two stalking me?"

"Hey now…I'm not stalking you. I just thought that instead of boring myself to death in my room, I should get out and get a job. Also, this can be another place for our meetings. They were looking for a station manager so I took the job." Luke said with his arms raised in surrender. I turned to look at Jesse and he was still looking at anything else except me.

"Jesse." I warned. He looked at me with a sad puppy-dog face.

"I just figured…y'know, that we can spend some time together. It's not like every day you get to have a mission together with the director's daughter." Jesse said with a smile and I sighed.

"Look, guys. Figure out what you two need to talk about. And while you're at it…stack the cds." Luke said as he brought out a basket case full of cds and placed it on top of the table. "When you're done, there's more."

"How come he bosses us around?" Jesse asked me pointing towards Luke.

"I'm the station manager, idiot…and that means I'm your boss. Now, I've been told that there's a strict rule in here. Since you two are gonna spend a lot of damn time together, please…" he said while tapping the table. "No sex on the desk. I've been told that the last DJ was burned before."

I choked on my saliva and coughed a couple of times. _What the hell is that rule?! And to think that I was gonna do it with Jesse? Fuck no!_

Luke left us and went inside the booth, continuing his work as a DJ. I sighed and started to stack cds in one basket while Jesse went for the other basket. _This wasn't the job I was expecting. _I knew Jesse was giving me some glances while I'm continuing my work. He was like smiling goofily at me, but I just ignored him.

"So what's your deal?" he asked suddenly. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious? And then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike, and you realized that, y'know, she was beautiful the whole time?" he continued. Can you believe this guy? Trying to hit on me when he absolutely knows I'm not into guys…especially movie dorks like him.

"I don't wear glasses." I said unenthusiastically.

"Then you're halfway there." He smiled again and I just glared at him. Okay, things needed to be cleared up. Jesse's a good guy. He's pretty handsome and all…but he's not my type, Chloe is.

"Look, Jesse…I think we need to do a little rewind here. I have to make some things clear to you." I started as he was walking towards me with his goofy smile still on his face. I cleared my throat and fidgeted a little before playing with my thumb ring. "Uhm…I'm gay. So whatever you're doing right now…it's not gonna work with me, alright?" His demeanor changed immediately as I said that. He looked like a puppy that got kicked on the curb. I tried to smile apologetically at him, but I think that came out as an awkward smile. Anyway, I reached out my hand for him to shake. "So…friends?"

Jesse looked at me with his sad eyes and his head bowing. He stared at my hand for a few seconds then sighed. "Guess there's no helping it." He said as gave my hand a firm shake, but then he didn't let go of my hand just yet. "One condition." He said while looking at me. I nodded at him and he smirked. "Promise me, I'll be your wingman. Or lesbro." I smiled widely and laughed at him.

"That's a deal." I answered.

_Not a bad idea, huh?_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey there awesome readers! Guess what? This chapter is really long, and there's a continuation at the next chapter. I figured to cut it already because it has reached more than 3,500 words. Don't worry there'll be Bechloe scenes coming your way…but in the right time, ok? Anyway, Thanks again for all the favorites and follows. Enjoy!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Aca-initiations and Jiggle Juice**

"Report from Objective number two? Jesse, Lily, Luke…how did it go?"

"Successful. We were able to put cameras in the living room, kitchen, dining, the hallways to their bedrooms, their bedrooms and the bathroom." Jesse answered and Lily nodded. Luke was again faced in his computer with many monitors while typing something.

"Affirmative. All cameras are now on full swing." Luke said with a cocky grin on his face. "Your welcome, world." He added while he has his arms open wide. Jesse, Stacie, and Lily just laughed on his antics. I rolled my eyes at him and went closer to the monitors beside Luke, observing the apartment's different rooms from a perfect angle.

"Do these cameras also have their mics on?" I asked at Luke.

"Yeah. It's HD, so we can understand every bit of their dialogue whenever they are talking." Luke answered and I nodded with complete satisfaction. _Awesome._

Stacie went closer behind me while Jesse and Lily stood up next to Luke. We were all watching the view when we heard someone open the front door.

"_**Chloe! I'm home!"**_ we saw a skinny blonde wearing black sweatpants and a tank top carrying two brown bags on each arm. _That's Aubrey, for sure. _We saw Chloe slowly sit up on her bed, from the camera in her bedroom. She stood up and we all saw what she was wearing: An oversized shirt and nothing more. _Holy shit, that's so hot._

"Wow. Nice sleeping clothes." Luke commented as Jesse whistled. I frowned but I didn't look at them, although I knew Stacie was smirking at me from behind. Chloe now exited her bedroom and headed for the kitchen, where Aubrey was taking out the contents of the brown bags on top of the kitchen counter in the middle. Chloe approached her and bended over the counter resting her upper body on it while looking at Aubrey.

"_**What did you buy?" **_Chloe asked. The rest of their conversation wasn't able to register in my brain as I got distracted.

The thing is, the camera's view in the kitchen was behind Chloe. So as she bended over the kitchen island, her oversized shirt went up…revealing her panties. I felt my face burning and blushing as my eyes were glued to Chloe's ass and perfectly toned legs. I tried to concentrate on their conversation…but my eyes would just go back to that hot ass over there. I shook my head and turned around. Surely, if I would stay and keep on looking at her behind…I would melt like a candle from the heat. Stacie patted my shoulder when she noticed that I was wiping my sweat off from my forehead behind them.

"She's got nice ass." she whispered with a giggle, not letting the three hear what she just told me.

"Stop it." I snapped back in a hushed tone when I gave her a glare.

"_**It's initiation night, tonight. Who are you going to pick up?" **_I heard Aubrey asked. I turned around to look back at the monitor and was relieved when I saw that Chloe was standing up normally.

_Oh yeah...I forgot about the audition results. It's today, and by the evening…there's gonna be a welcoming party for new recruits._

"_**Hmmm…I think Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Fat Amy, Lily and…Beca."**_ I heard Chloe say as she took a bit of her bread. Stacie and Lily looked at me with wide eyes, and I just stared at them.

"Oh my gosh! You two got in!" Stacie said as she grabbed Lily and I by our necks and gave us a hug. I scrunched up my face in Stacie's giddiness. "Congratulations!" she added. Luke and Jesse just smiled widely at us.

"_**Wait…I thought Stacie and Beca are roommates?" **_Aubrey asked.

"_**Oh yeah…well then, maybe I should just go fetch both of them. Cynthia Rose's yours." **_Chloe answered with a shrug. Now it was Lily and my time to look at Stacie with wide eyes.

"You got in!" I said with my high-pitched voice. Stacie's jaw dropped on the floor and her eyes were like big plates in shock. She looked at me for a moment and I smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a body-crushing hug. I wasn't able to move with my arms pinned to my body, but I tried to give her a pat on the back.

"Great job guys. You're full house in the Bellas, so protecting Chloe would be a lot easier." Jesse claimed with Luke nodding in agreement. I looked at Jesse and asked, "What about you? You think you're gonna make the Treblemakers?"

"Oh he will." Stacie smirked and Jesse just chuckled while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Jesse has this amazing voice…isn't that right, Jesse?" she added while she gave a smirk towards Jesse.

"Actually, I did theater way before." He admitted. My eyes went wide and smiled. "Seriously?" I asked and he nodded sheepishly.

"Really? I did not have you pegged as a theater guy." Luke said.

"Well, that was history." Jesse shrugged.

* * *

_**That afternoon at 5:15 PM…**_

Stacie and I were back at our dorm, with our closets open wide and us standing in front of them.

"What do you think I should wear?" Stacie asked me.

"I don't know. You're the one who's good at clothes and stuff." I answered back and then sighed. "Why can't I just wear my usual? I'm the 'alt-girl' anyways." I added looking at Stacie with knitted eyebrows.

"No-no. We have to dress to impress tonight. I have a blonde to woo, and you have a redhead to swoon." She answered.

I rolled my eyes then sighed again. "How many times do I have to tell you Stace? She has a boyfriend."

"That's not yet confirmed! I mean, maybe they're just friends with benefits? Maybe that was like a one-time thing?"

"No Stace. I will not be getting my hopes up in a hopeless fantasy. I'm just gonna wear my usual." I said then went over to my closet and closed it. Stacie crossed her arms as I sat down on my bed, ready to put my headphones over my ears and start mixing. I stared back at her.

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't want to dress up, help me instead!"

"Stacie, I have no talent in helping to dress up a college-slut. I don't know how it works." I spat, as I opened my laptop and put it over my thighs. Stacie walked over to me and closed my laptop.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"You're going to help me. Whether you like it or not…or your secret goes straight to your father." Stacie threatened with her eyebrow raised as she holds up her phone and was shaking it a little. I put my laptop on my bed and faced her.

"Fiiiiiiine."

After a couple of hours (actually it was only an hour but it felt like a couple of hours), Stacie has settled with a white low cut blouse, red skinny jeans, blue collarless jacket and boots.

"Why do you have to impress Aubrey anyways? She's not the nicest person y'know." I asked while looking at Stacie who was turning and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Simple. Because I like her." She shrugged, looking at me through the mirror.

"That's it? You're not even sure if she's into girls." I mumbled the last part, but Stacie was able to hear it.

"I wouldn't know if I wouldn't try."

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door and I stood up to check who it was. When I opened the door, I saw a perky redhead standing in front of our doorway, while giving me her signature smile.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Chloe asked sweetly while she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and her arms behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, come in." I said, stepping aside to let Chloe in. "H-how did you know my dorm?" I asked.

Chloe laughed and sat on my bed. "It was in your information sheet, silly." I slapped my forehead lightly. Chloe looked at Stacie and smiled.

"You look pretty dressed tonight. Were you planning to go out?" she asked Stacie. Stacie and I both tensed up, we forgot that Chloe doesn't know that we know that we got in the Bellas.

"No! I mean…sh-she just likes to get d-dressed." I stuttered messily. I kicked myself mentally for sounding so obvious in making that excuse.

"Actually, I had a date. But he bailed on me." Stacie calmly answered then she gave me a look. Like she's saying, _'what kind of lie was that?'_ I rolled my eyes at her then sat beside Chloe.

"Oh…I'm so sorry for that. Anyway, it's a good thing you two are here tonight." Chloe said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked innocently, sounding innocent and looking innocent. Like I have no idea at all.

"Well, before I tell you…you need to put this on your head first." Chloe said as she revealed two white satin bags from behind her. _So that's what she was hiding…but why the hell should I wear that?!_

Chloe gave me and Stacie one bag each. I held it up and observed at it like it was the rarest thing I've ever seen.

"Why should we wear this?" Stacie asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well, it's a surprise. Wear it first, c'mon!" Chloe said cheekily and giddily. Stacie shrugged and put it on her head. _What an idiot._

"You're not gonna kill us, aren't you?" Stacie asked and Chloe laughed. And god, I could get used to that laugh.

"What made you think I'm gonna kill you? I don't look like a murderer, am I?" Chloe replied with an amused smile.

"Nothing. Just wondering." Stacie shrugged. I looked at her and I almost cracked out in a laugh. She was looking like a ridiculous idiot. She was wearing these hot clothes, and yet there's a white bag over her head. _Yeah, she's definitely an idiot._

I saw Chloe looking at my with her eyebrows shot up. She nodded towards the white bag I was holding. I shook my head at her and she just snatched the white bag from me and tried to put it on my head. I had my arms over my head, trying to resist her from putting that garment over my head.

"Hell to the no, Chloe. Over my dead body!" I said while trying to avoid her.

"Come on Becs. This won't kill you! You're just gonna put it over your head." Chloe said, following me everywhere just to put the bag over my head.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing something over my head that blocks my eyesight! It's not safe!" I screamed.

"If you won't put this on I'm going to kiss you!" Chloe threatened and I stopped moving. She took the opportunity and put the white bag over my head.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Chloe said. I was thankful for that bag covering my face because I was blushing madly. _Did Chloe just give me a kiss threat? Wait, that wasn't a threat…that was an offer! Goddammit._

I felt Chloe held my hand and was leading me somewhere, and my heart started to beat faster. Her hand is so soft and I could get used to holding it every time.

"Don't take those off. Follow me." She said.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking, I sensed that we walked inside a sort of gymnasium. But I'm not really sure since there's a bag over my head, and I'm not allowed to take it off. I felt Chloe pulled me somewhere and made me stand somewhere. I can see through the garment, warm lights…must be candles since I noticed that it felt a bit warm in here. And then, I heard Aubrey spoke up.

"The sopranos. Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The mezzos. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca."

The bag on my head was pulled off and I was blinded by the countless of candles lit around us. _What is this? Is this some sort of occult?!_

Aubrey and Chloe stood in front of us. They were standing behind a table where 10 yellow scarves are placed and a glass goblet with some sort of red liquid in it.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey said when she lifted the goblet and gave it to Chloe. My eyes widened when I saw Chloe walking over and handing it to me. _What? I'm gonna drink blood? This is occult, isn't it?_

"Dude, no." I told Chloe.

"Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." She whispered with a wink. I slowly took the goblet from Chloe, a little bit blushing over the fact that our hands brushed together in the process. I lifted the goblet to my lips and took a sip. _Well, at least it's not really blood._

Everybody took their sips and Stacie went beside me. The next thing was, Chloe handed each of us a scarf and then she went back beside Aubrey.

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe began. I put mine on my right hand, but took a glance around the others to make sure I'm right. _Sometimes I'm such a pea brain._ And then I looked back at Aubrey and Chloe.

"I, sing your name…" Aubrey began.

"I…" we all said in unison, then sang our names but we were like so out of tune. I just whispered my name, though. "…promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey continued.

We all repeated what Aubrey said in unison.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble maker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." Stacie and I shared a look.

_Ok, what the hell is that oath? Seriously? "Ripped out by wolves"?_

We repeated it again, and some of us were not really sure what that oath meant. It sure was like a silly little joke.

Then Aubrey smiled and said, "You are all Bellas now."

Screaming, and squealing, laughing and chatting were heard after Aubrey turned on the lights. I was overwhelmed by all of it. Stacie was doing a victory dance beside me, and I just found her hilarious.

"We did it. We did it." I said sarcastically as I saw Fat Amy reached for the goblet and gulped the whole "blood".

Aubrey led us out to a party going on. Yeah, all the acapella nerds are here to welcome new recruited members.

"Ladies, welcome to aca-initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach." Aubrey said that I tilted my head to the side because I didn't get what she said. Anyway, I was looking around and I started to have doubts in my head.

"I don't know what I'm doing here…" I mumbled but then Fat Amy stood beside me with a shiny smile on her face.

"Just living the dream…I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." she remarked then she saw someone.

"Beca! Beca!"

Fat Amy nodded towards that person so I looked over to see who was calling me. I saw a slightly pinkish Jesse walking over the bleachers with a huge smile on his. _He really got in._

"Wow." I said.

"Becaw! Becaw!" Jesse said sounding like a crow. "Seems like we'll be going against each other…but then you're one of those acapella girls. I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." He joked.

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're gonna remember any of this." I said warning him a bit.

"No. I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." He smirked, with his eyes droopy. _He's definitely drunk right now._

"You okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You almost fell over?"

"You know I could…"

"Could you pass a sobriety test right now?" I asked as I playfully pushed him on his chest causing him to lean back a bit. "Can you stand up straight?"

"Yes." He answered as he came back standing straight. I continued to push him on his chest, because it would be epic if I saw him fall on his back…not that I'm such a bitch, but because it would be so funny.

"See how I come right back?...and I come right back." He said, standing straight again.

"Right. Wow." I just answered.

"Can I get you a drink?" he finally asked. _He's still hitting on me._

"It sounds great." I answered while nodding my head.

"I'm gonna get you a drink."

"Go for it."

"I think you should get on this level." He said as he turned around and stepped over the bleachers making his way down to the drinks. "Please be careful." I said as I shook my head at his drunk antics when a perky redhead came rushing to me.

"Hi!" she said as she grabbed both of my hands and pulled me towards her. If I wasn't able to control my balance, in all honesty…we could've kissed at that moment. "I am so glad that I met you." She said and then she leaned in closer and said huskily, "I think, that we're gonna be really fast friends."

I smiled. "Yeah…well you saw me naked. So…" I winked playfully at her. "I think that…yeah, we'll be good friends."

Chloe nodded and rubbed my arms. "Right! Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She said then shook her ass a bit in front of me before slapping it and snapping her fingers. "See you later!" and then she walked off.

"Make good choices!" I reminded.

I followed Chloe with my eyes as I saw her make her way towards the drink dispenser and a guy who already has a cup on his hand, waiting for her. The guy who gave Chloe the drink is the same guy who was in the shower with Chloe. _He must be really her boyfriend._

I sighed as I look away and saw Mary Elise walking towards me. She didn't have her glasses on and her cheeks are flustered. _She's drunk._

"Hey Beca! Why are you standing there alone? Why aren't you joining the crowd there?" she asked and I just gave her a smile.

"I'm not really-uh-a party…person. But thanks for asking." I answered.

"Do you want a drink? I can give you mine." She offered, while handing her cup to me. I wave my hand at her at the same time I shook my head. _This girl is so caring._ I gave her a genuine smile and said, "No thank you. Go enjoy it yourself."

"Hey, uhm…can I admit something to you?" she asked in a low voice. I just nodded, encouraging her to speak her mind. "Don't you think our oath in the Bellas was a little…odd?" I chuckled and nodded. _I wasn't the only one who thought that that oath was weird._

"Trust me; you're not the only one." I replied. Music started to play and everyone howled and whistled. The party is just getting started. We saw everybody gathering at the middle and dancing and singing.

"Anyways, I gotta go mingle with the others…" Mary Elise said as she saw Jesse walking towards us through the bleachers with two cups in his hands, while singing along with the song. "…you be careful." She reminded me and then walked down the stairs to join the dancing crowd. Jesse, on the other hand…gave me a cup filled with beer.

"Thank you." I said as I took the cup from his hand. He stood up above the bleachers and looked around as he took a sip from his cup. "This is awesome." He claimed. I quirked my eyebrow at him and grinned. _You're drunk dude._

"It's definitely something." I said sarcastically. Suddenly, he spread his arms and shouted, "WE ARE THE KINGS IN CAMPUS!" _Oh my god._

I scrunched my face and lowered myself a bit in embarrassment. _I can't believe this guy's a CIA agent._ I looked around to see if anybody was looking at us, and thankfully nobody cared. Although, what caught my attention was Chloe having a make-out session with her boyfriend while Amy was dancing beside them. I averted my eyes from them because I was feeling that the green monster in me is rising. I walked towards the farthest bleacher and sat down, nursing my drink in my hand and observing the happenings around me. I was a bit bummed because one: I'm not totally a party person who mingles with other people. Two: I confirmed that Chloe really has a boyfriend. And three: I can't go because I have to make sure Chloe gets home safe and sound.

_This is gonna be a long night._


	7. Chapter 6: Friends Kiss and Rehearsals

**Friends Kiss and Rehearsals**

"Lily, can you take Jesse back to his dorm?"

Lily nodded at me as she reached for Jesse's arm to put it over her shoulders and carry the drunken brunette guy. To say I was shock at how strong she was, is an understatement. She held Jesse's hand that was hanging from her shoulders and had her other hand on his waist as she walked off with Jesse. I shook my head as I huff out an air. It's a bit ridiculous for Jesse to get drunk in a college party. He's 23 years old for goodness' sake!

In the mean time, I turned around and looked for Stacie. I saw her standing next to Aubrey. I rolled my eyes. _She's in her game now._

I texted Luke and told him that Jesse and Lily are on their way back to their dorms while Stacie and I are still in the party. The party though has lie low already. Only a few acapella nerds were left, and some of them are already too drunk to stand up, some were already sleeping by the bleachers.

The night just went on with dancing and singing and drinking…also mingling. I, on the other hand, stayed where I was until I saw Jesse puking at the side and that's when I called out to Lily. I turned my head to look for Chloe, because she is the reason why I'm still here. I mean, here at the party…I have to make sure she get herself home safe and sound.

I took out my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket, and saw a text message from Stacie. I looked up from my phone and saw her gone from where I just saw her with Aubrey. The blonde was also gone too from my sight. I returned my look on my phone and tapped on Stacie's message.

"_**I'm gonna take Aubrey to her apartment. She's tired and I gotta make my move. Red's all yours…I saw her sitting alone. She looked really sad…go and be her shoulder to cry on. ;)"**_

I clicked my tongue. I can't believe she bailed on me. _I'm not the only one in this mission, y'know?!_

I hurriedly ran down towards the center and looked for Chloe, a part of me being a little nervous. _Why is she sad? Did something happen to her?_ I scanned the whole area and the feeling of relief came upon me when my sight landed on a lonely redhead sitting by herself, bowing her head and nursing her drink. I went over there immediately and crouched in front of her.

"Hey…" I said softly, while gently putting my hand on her knees. "…you alright?" I asked. When she raised her head and looked at me, my heart broke. She got tears streaming down her face that made her mascara to scatter on her cheeks. She cracked a sob and suddenly grabbed me by the neck and hugged me tightly.

_Ok…how does this work again?_ I asked myself while blushing at the same time. We were in a very awkward position, but I couldn't care less. Chloe needed someone to hug right now, and that someone is me. I was still standing but bending over to her since she was hugging me, her arms around my shoulders and her face buried in my neck, all the while crying. I rubbed her sides gently and tried to give her a comforting 'shh'.

"What happened?" I asked in a hushed tone as I slightly pulled back to look at her. She silently shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I sighed and took two fingers under her chin to raise her head for me to look at her in the eyes. It hurts me to see her weak, red, puffy eyes staring back at me. I cupped her face with my hands and rubbed her cheek bones with the pad of my thumbs. "You want to get out of here?" I asked in a small smile. She smiled a little and nodded. I stood up and gave her a hand to stand up too.

We walked towards her and Aubrey's apartment in comfortable silence. I'm not really a person who does physical contacts…but when it comes to Chloe, I could make an exception. We were walking with her arm linked with mine, and her body slightly leaning on me. She's drunk, that's why she needed a body support for her to walk straightly.

What got me thinking though was why she was crying? Why am I the one walking her to her apartment and not her boyfriend? Where is her boyfriend, anyway? Anyway, I brushed all of those thoughts out of my mind as they could only be answered by Chloe…and knowing that Chloe doesn't really want to talk about it, I decided to just drop it. We're not really that close for her to open up to me easily and share everything, even if we already saw each other naked.

I texted Stacie to ask her whereabouts.

"_**Where are you? You still making the moves on Aubrey?"**_

Her reply came after a few moments.

"_**Nah. I tucked her to bed, and she's already sleeping. I went back to Luke's dorm though. I'll meet you there."**_

"So…this is me." Chloe said timidly and I could hear the tiredness in her voice. I put my phone back to my pocket and smiled at her then gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

"Go take a rest. I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow." I said. I turned around to walk away when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned and saw Chloe holding back my hand and she was looking at me in a grateful look.

"What is it?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"Nothing much…I just wanted to thank you…for auditioning, and y'know…for walking me here." She said timidly. I smiled gently at her and nodded. "Don't worry about it. Now go take a nice rest." I answered gently then turned around again to walk off, but then I felt another tug of my hand. When I turned around to look at Chloe, I felt warm all of a sudden. Chloe wrapped me in a hug and had her face buried in my neck. "Thanks for also comforting me…I needed that." I smiled and returned the hug, while rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's no problem really. We're gonna be fast friends right? Friends do that all the time." I answered back and then I heard her giggle. And that made my night complete.

Chloe pulled back and she already had that bright smile back on her face, the sadness in her demeanor completely gone. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Becs." She said as she gave me a swift kiss on the cheek that made me blush furiously. She gave me one last wave before entering her apartment, and I was standing like a dumb statue because of the kiss. The spot on my cheek where her lips had been was burning, and I dare not to touch it. I slowly turned around and walked to Luke's dorm with a cheek-splitting smile on my face.

_I can get used to that…_

* * *

"I saw that." Stacie whispered in my ear when I entered Luke's dorm. Luke was typing something in his computer (again), Lily was sitting comfortably on Luke's bed while reading some chemistry book at the same time while spinning her pen between her fingers. Jesse was obviously not here at the moment since he's drunk up on his ass and was now sleeping in his dorm room. I quirked my eyebrow at Stacie as I sat down next to her. "Saw what?"

"That kiss on your cheek by Chloe, duh? You were totally blushing…it was all caught on camera y'know." Stacie teased with a wink. I bit the insides of my cheeks to stop the smile reaching my face. To hide my internal giddiness, I just playfully shoved her on the shoulder and mumbled a "shut up" to her.

Luke turned around and smiled at us. "So, what's the next step Becky?"

"You stop calling me that." I answered with a smirk.

"Oooooh." Stacie grinned and Lily just smiled. Luke chuckled and raised his hands to surrender. "Alright, alright…you're the director's daughter, so I rest my case. What's our next objective?"

I jutted my lips to the side and thought for a bit. Being in the Bellas means that we'll be able to check upon Chloe all the time, but after rehearsals we are all going to our separate ways.

"Will you be able to look for Chloe's class schedules?" I asked Luke and then he turned around to his computer and typed a few things.

"Got it. She's got classes from Monday to Saturday but she doesn't have a class on Fridays and Sundays. Her classes are all consistent from 7 am to 2pm." Luke reported.

"Bellas' rehearsals are every day. We have at least 2 hours of practice per day starting from 3pm." Stacie said and I looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Where did you know all of that? We haven't even started rehearsing yet." I asked and she just shrugged with a smugly smile on her face.

"Aubrey told me." She answered and I smiled. _Ok, hitting on the blonde has its advantages._

"Alright. So we need someone who will be able to check on Chloe or hang out with her even after rehearsals." I said as I looked at every body. No one was speaking up neither raising their hand. Stacie nudged me by the shoulder and said, "Oh I know you want to do the job."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lily and Luke. They were actually nodding in agreement. "Wha-why me?" I asked.

"We all saw the interaction between you and Chloe. Clearly, you're the only one who's fit for the job." Luke said matter-of-factly. I sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Next, background check on everybody. We need to know the Bella's profiles, even the Trebles. We need to know their full names, their hometowns, etc." I said and they all nodded.

"Got it covered boss." Lily said and I looked at her, she was waving a pile of papers on her right hand. I took it and saw the information sheets of the Bellas from the audition.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked Lily.

"I stole it from Aubrey and Chloe's table a while ago…it was just lying on the table and I thought it could be helpful." She answered and I nodded.

"Nice job Lily, but you need to return this since Chloe and Aubrey would be looking for it by tomorrow. That's why, Luke…work on their files in the school's directory." I ordered and Lily nodded as I placed the information sheets in front of Luke. "I need to know their full information, including Aubrey Posen."

"Got it." He answered. "I'll just have Jesse do some work in the Trebles, so I'll be able to sneak in their files too."

"Right. I would also like to have a background check on Chloe's boyfriend…but I don't know his name so…" I said.

"Oh, he's Tom Hamilton." Stacie answered.

"Let me guess, Aubrey told you…haven't she?" I chuckled.

"Yeah…well, she pretty leaked out everything when she's drunk." Stacie shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be able to get all the information you need by tomorrow, boss." Luke said as he stared typing.

"Good. Now, let's all get a nice rest as we have a lot of things to do tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned." I said.

* * *

Stacie and I went back to our dorm with comfortable silence. We were both tired, and the talking can wait until we are settled and lying down our beds. In the mean time, my thoughts were filled a certain redhead. Alright, it's Chloe Beale. I just discovered that she was a bit oblivious when it comes to personal boundaries, but it's not that I really mind her hugging me or kissing me on the cheek. Actually, I don't care whether it's in a mission or not…her being the person who hugs you or just kisses you on the cheek is someone I can get used to. Especially now that I'm gonna be the one who would make sure she's safe even after rehearsals or hang out with her outside the Bellas….

It also got me thinking back about what she was crying about. She was crying and her boyfriend wasn't there with her. _Maybe they fought…maybe he was being a dick and just left Chloe crying…but how could he do that when I just saw them having a make-out session when the party was just getting started? Maybe because he's naturally an asshole and a jerk._

I got out of my internal turmoil when I noticed that Stacie and I was now standing in front of our dorm door. I looked at her and she was just standing there looking at me.

"I forgot my keys." She shrugged with an apologetic look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her as I fish my room keys in my pocket.

"You should never forget your keys Stacie." I reminded her as I inserted the key inside the door knob and twisted it. When the door opened, Stacie and I entered the room and I closed and locked the door. Stacie dropped on her bed with her face first.

"God, I'm so tiiiiiired." She let out with a groan. I sat down on my bed with a dreamy look on my face. Stacie propped up on her elbows and looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Alright, what's with that face?" she pointed at me. I blinked a few times before asking her a "what?"

"Don't be all innocent to me, Mitchell. I can tell you had a pretty good time with hot ginger back there." She smirked. I shook my head with a smile as I lied down on my bed. "What's with her sad face though?" she added.

"I don't really know. When I came up to her, she was crying…then she hugged me. I just offered to walk her to her back to her apartment." I answered. "Well, how about you and the up-tight blonde? It seemed like she told you a lot of things." I continued and Stacie just chuckled.

"Well…we had a fair share of talks about this and that. But I haven't step up in my game yet. It's gonna take a little bit more time for me to make her swoon. But we did good, after tucking her to bed I kissed her forehead and then left." Stacie said.

"Did you get her number?" I asked curiously.

"Yup." She answered with a victorious smile upon her lips.

"So all of those 'gotta make my move' and 'make her swoon' were all lies?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No they weren't…it's just that now is not yet the time. All good things take time, Becs." Stacie said and I smiled as we both started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Man the old Bellas was hot."

"Yeah…they kept it tight."

I was standing with the rest of the Bellas in the same gymnasium we were in last night where we took that silly oath. Cynthia Rose, an African American with pink undercut hair was looking at the photos of the old Bellas in a board with Fat Amy, the blonde Australian I talked to back at the activities fair when I went to the Barden DJ's booth.

Stacie, Lily and I were in full character today. I was wearing heavy eyeliner, brown arm length shirt under a grayish button up, black skinny jeans and my combat boots. Stacie was wearing white shorts, a blue-green tank top under a loose white long sleeves match with her brown wedge. Lily, on the other hand has her hair in two braids, white long sleeves, a long skirt, white socks and black school shoes. _We can do role playing games if we are this good in dressing up._

"Okay. Sopranos in the front and altos in the back." Aubrey started as we went to sit down on the chairs arranged. I was a bit curious why we aren't complete. Somehow, Kori is missing.

"As you can see, Kori is not here." Aubrey gestured to the vacant seat in front, like she just answered what I was thinking about. All of us were looking at Aubrey and she just got more up-tight than she was yesterday…or maybe because it was initiation night? I don't know. "Last night, she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey continued as she pulled the chair. _Oh my god._

"That oath was serious?" I asked in shock. All of us thought that that oath we took was just a silly joke, but god…Aubrey was serious about it, and not just serious…

"Dixie-chicks serious." She answered. I was taken aback a bit. _Ok, what the hell does that mean? _"You can fool with whoever you want to, just not a Treble." She stated. Somehow, I get a bit giddy in that statement…_so that means I can fool with Chloe? Haha, just kidding._

"That's not gonna be easy." Stacie said. _Ok, here's the college slut ladies and gentlemen._ "He's a hunter." Stacie gestured towards her lady part. I laughed mentally at her antics and said, "You call it a dude?" She just replied with a smile towards me.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us…and if we let them penetrate us…" Aubrey calmly said. "Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'" Fat Amy let out. Aubrey walked around a bit and looked at each and one of us. "So, does anyone here have anything to confess?" she said with a raised eyebrow towards Mary Elise. I looked at her. _There's no way she did it, she's too good for that kind of thing._ Silence took over as no one was speaking up. Aubrey though was looking at Mary Elise like she's done something.

"I-it was an accident but – " Mary Elise said with a shaky voice. _Oh shit._

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey said with a shook of her head. Her hand was waiting for the scarf as Mary Elise quietly unties the scarf from her bag and gave it to Aubrey. She looked at Aubrey with an apologetic look but the blonde just motioned her hand for Mary Elise to stand up and go.

I heard Fat Amy mocked a cough and muttered "Slut." I looked at Mary Elise and felt sorry for her. She stood up with embarrassment all over her face and was ready to walk out silently when Aubrey called up.

"Take your chair." Aubrey said. Mary Elise took hold of the chair and dragged it along as she made her way to the exit. It was all so awkward hearing the chair being dragged along because it meant that someone's walking away. I followed Mary Elise with my eyes as she drags the chair quickly and left the gymnasium crying. I looked at Aubrey madly, because that was just so uncool.

"Was that necessary?!" I snapped. I couldn't believe what just happened! Chloe didn't even bother to stop Aubrey, but I felt that she doesn't really have much of a choice. They could have just kicked Mary Elise out of the Bellas without her getting embarrassed! They could have just talked to her privately and give her the message, but what just happened was just so rude. Even the dragging of the chair!

"This is war, Beca." Aubrey answered. _Oh, I know what war really means._ "And it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three-kick ass sung and choreographed to perfection." She ranted. "And there are only four months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas then you could just –" she started choking. I started to get alarmed and so as the other Bellas. _Oh shit, she's gonna puke…_

She's in so much pressure that the only way she can let it out is by blowing up. Chloe rubbed Aubrey's arm and comforted her. "Don't stress, Aubrey. Relax." She whispered to the blonde whose back is turned to us and was trying to control herself. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last year." She added. The other girls weren't able to hear Chloe's words, but Stacie, Lily and I have heard it perfectly well. We got nice sense of hearing, that's why. Lily timidly raised her hand in the most innocent and shyest way possible and we all looked at her.

"What happened last year?" she asked, I heard her because we were sitting next to each other but the others weren't able to catch up. "What are you saying?" Chloe asked and Aubrey seemed to relax herself. "What happened last year?"Lily repeated. "And do you guys wanna see a dead body?" she added. _What the hell? _I widened my eyes and looked at Chloe who was also looking at me, trying to know if I heard what the Asian girl just said.

Well we watched the video of Aubrey having a puke fest in the competition. The one Stacie, Lily, Luke, Jesse and I have watched already. The other Bellas were all pretty disgusted with what they all saw. "Ooh, click on guy pukes on cat" Stacie pointed but Aubrey clapped her hand. "Enough! It happened. It's over."

We all turned back to the seniors and sat properly on our chairs. "We will practice every day for at least 2 hours, seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio." Aubrey said. _What? Cardio?_ It's not like I don't do cardio, I have done A LOT of that in being an agent…but in acapella? Why?

"Why cardio?" I asked.

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy followed with a raised hand.

"Okay, moving on." Aubrey said, ignoring us as she looked at Chloe who was holding a pile of papers in her arms. "This is a list of the songs we have ever performed, and you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." Chloe went to us a distributed the papers. I looked at the list, and all of the songs were old school.

"There's nothing from this century on here." I mumbled. "Because we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey answered back with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. I smiled sarcastically, and faked an excited demeanor. _This is why they suck, and this is why they lose…because they don't stray from tradition._

"Now, this is how we will become…champions." Aubrey said with a smile as she turned a board and revealed this plan sorted into some kind of map towards victory.

And so the rehearsal stared.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there awesome nerds. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you again for the continued support! For the follows, favorites and reviews…thank you very, very much.

I'll try my best to update more often but classes are gonna start in a few days…so I might have a bit trouble on updating. But don't you worry folks, I won't let you down…and that's a pinky promise.

Tell me what you guys think and put it on a review. You can also PM me!

'Til the next update!


	8. Chapter 7: Be Friends with the Redhead

**Be Friends with the Redhead**

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" yells Aubrey at me as I made my way to get my bag. She was really starting to piss me off so I turned around and snapped back at her.

"That's my dick." Then I gave her a smile and then walk out of the gymnasium.

I huff out a breath of air once I was outside. _Thank God, all of that was over._

I couldn't believe what that rehearsal just did to me! Not that I'm a weakling and couldn't handle it, but for crying out loud! Who does that choreography?! It was lame, boring and too girly for me. And on top of that, that was the same choreography they did last year. The only time I enjoyed practicing that move with the box thing was when Chloe came behind me, took both of my hands and guided me on how to do the box pivot, the rest was pretty much torture. I asked Aubrey if that was the same choreography but she just ignored me. We had that "hands-in" Bella thing which all of us were so confused if we are going to sing "Ah" ON three or AFTER three. Aubrey reminded me that I need to remove my "ear monstrosities" which means piercings in the normal world for an upcoming gig we'll be having in a frat party. Then Aubrey accused me on having a "toner" for Jesse…first of all, is that what boner means for nerds? _And seriously?! I don't even find Jesse attractive in the slightest!_

"Mitchell, what's with Aubrey back in there?" Stacie suddenly nudged me when I walked out of the gymnasium.

I scoffed. "She said I have a toner for Jesse."

"Toner? What the hell is that?" Stacie asked with a confused look.

"Apparently, it means 'boner' for them…just an acapella nerd term." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Stacie just chuckled, and then suddenly stopped walking. She grabbed me by the shoulder to turn me around. She cleared her throat and looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Shouldn't you be doing something? Like with a particular redhead, I mean?" she said with a smirk. _Shit, I forgot I have some unfinished business with Chloe._

I wasn't able to react immediately as Stacie dragged me back to the gymnasium. Just in time, we saw Chloe and Aubrey locking the doors and saw us when they turned.

"Stacie, Beca. What's the matter?" asked Chloe with a genuine smile. Stacie and I looked at each other having our staring debate.

"Uhhh…" Stacie began as she looked back to Aubrey and Chloe who were giving both of us expectant looks. "…a-actually, Chloe…Beca needed to ask you something." She continued as she pushed me a bit towards Chloe.

I widened my eyes at Stacie, who tilted her head towards Chloe. I looked at Chloe nervously and saw her smiling at me. "What is it Becs?" she asked gently.

"Uhh…I…uhh…" I stuttered messily. _Oh I am so gonna get Stacie for this. _"Y-you see…I was hoping to…uhm…"

"Spill it out, Beca. Chloe and I don't have all day." Spatted Aubrey annoyingly. _Could you shut up? I'm not talking to you._ I looked at Stacie, giving her the message to take away the blonde so I can speak straightly to Chloe.

"Oh yeah, hey Aubrey can I talk to you for a second?" Stacie started as she linked her arm with Aubrey and walked off away from us. _Now I can get my shit together._

I cleared my throat and was playing with the hem of my shirt. "Uhm…I was gonna ask if you're free today?" I asked Chloe who was still smiling at me.

"What for?" she asked.

"Uhm…y'know, just to hang around. But it's totally fine if you got some important things to do, I don't mind. I can totally wait; I mean there's always a next time right? I just thought that we can hang out every after rehearsal, just to have some friendly hang out, y'know hanging out with a friend, that kind of thing y'know? Oh shit, I'm rambling." I mentally face-palmed my face. _You're such a wimp Beca._

Chloe started giggling that made me chuckle a bit. I was so glad she didn't think I'm such a weirdo.

"You're adorable, you know that?" she said finally after sobering up from her fit of giggles. _Okay, being a weirdo was so much better._ I raised my eyebrow at her. "You may be this badass, alternative, heavy eyeliner, piercings chick…but you're actually cute."

_She didn't just say that in this badass figure?_

"I'm-I'm cute? Adorable?" I asked with my eyebrows knitted together. She just nodded with a playful smile on her lips.

"Anyway, yeah. I'm free today. My class usually ends at 2pm. And besides rehearsal, I don't have much anything to do." Chloe shrugged. "And I'm totally down with all the hangouts we'll be doing after rehearsal." She winked. I gulped and tried my hardest to stop the blushing that started to creep up on my face, butterflies erupted from my stomach, my heart sped a little bit and I was frozen still._ It's still unbelievable how this woman can make me feel this way with just a simple act._

"Becs?" Chloe asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "You alright?"

I blinked rapidly and shook my head. "Yeah…sorry about that." I said while I pressed my thumb and forefinger on my eyes.

Chloe chuckled and touched me by my arm, "So I'll see you later?" she asked gently.

"Yeah…s-see you later." I said with an awkward smile and turned around and started to walk towards the opposite direction. I closed my eyes out of the embarrassment shit I have done in that conversation. I looked back at her, but saw her walking away as well. I sighed. I looked at my phone and saw a message from Stacie.

"_**Smooth talker, Mitchell. I'll meet you in our dorm."**_

I typed my reply to her immediately.

"_**You're dead to me, Stacie Conrad."**_

"_**We'll see…did you manage to get her number?"**_

I stopped walking with my eyes wide. I looked back to look for Chloe but with no luck. I slapped my forehead and sighed. _How could I be so stupid?!_

"_**I'm gonna take that as a no. Lol." **_Stacie texted immediately and then I hurriedly went back to our dorm.

* * *

I slammed the door, but not that loud enough, when I entered my dorm with Stacie. Stacie slightly jumped while she was currently filing her nails.

"Hey there." Stacie snickered, and I just responded with puff of air as I dropped on my bed with my face first. "So, what's the plan now?"

"I'm gonna hang out with Chloe later…" I managed to say while my face is still pressed on my pillow.

"So? That's good right?" Stacie said with amusement in her voice. I sat up and glared at her while she was just smiling goofily at me, _she's just being a mean bitch._

"I don't have her number, I don't know where we'll meet, I don't know what time we'll meet." I mumbled, but Stacie managed to catch up. She started giggling that pissed me off a bit, so I threw my pillow at her. She managed to catch it though, before it hits her face, but still giggling.

"I hate you." I said spitefully with a death glare, then she started to sober up.

"I'm sorry…it's just that, your first date with the redhead is such an epic fail. In all of the things you could forget about, you forgot to get her number." Stacie said and my shoulders slumped in defeat. "C'mon." she continued as she stood up. I looked at her with a confused look. "Let's go to Luke's."

"What are we going to do there?"

"We'll see if we can get some info there." She said with a bit of determination.

We arrived at Luke's dorm, and found that his monitors are on showing the surveillance cameras in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Luke on the other hand was sleeping with his bonnet covering his eyes and headphones over his ears. I walked towards the monitors and checked if Chloe and Aubrey were there, while Stacie walked towards Luke to wake him up.

"Luke-y Luke-y. Wake up." Stacie said softly as she gently shook him.

"Mm…hey." He greeted with a raspy voice, fresh from his slumber.

"Luke, do you have the information I needed?" I asked him while my eyes are still glued to the screens.

"Yeah, it's over there by the table." He pointed over table where piles of papers were placed. I reached over and took everything.

"This is all of it?" I asked, slightly looking through the profiles of the students.

"Yeah, even the Trebles' are there and then Tom Hamilton. Jesse was here a while ago. He said that he'll be at the radio station for his shift." Luke said.

"Alright, thanks." I said then looked at Stacie. "Stace, could you get Lily to come here?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered as she took out her phone from her pocket and started typing Lily's number and calling it. While Stacie walked to the door to talk to Lily over the phone, I saw someone entering the front door in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

"_**Bree! I'm home."**_

Chloe came in and headed towards the kitchen and went to open the fridge to get some juice. Aubrey came out from her room and went to the kitchen as well.

"_**Where were you?"**_ asks Aubrey.

"_**Oh I just stopped by the library to get a book I needed for a research. Sorry I took so long."**_

"_**So…what did the hobbit wanted?"**_

_Hobbit?_ Who the hell is she talking about?

"_**You mean Beca, Bree." **_Chloe chuckled and I raised my eyebrows. _I'm a hobbit now? That blonde bitch's really getting on my nerve.__** "She just wanted to hang out."**_ Stated Chloe with a small smile, and yes I saw that because the camera is HD. Deal with it.

"_**What for?"**_

"_**Nothing much. She said she wanna hang out like what friends do."**_

"_**What did you say?"**_

"_**I said yes. I mean, I really want to be friends with her, y'know?"**_ answered Chloe that made me blush a bit, although I bite the insides of my cheeks as I can feel myself grinning, I tried not to. _She wants to be friends with me…_

"_**You do?" **_questioned Aubrey that made me roll my eyes. She clearly hates me, and I do hate her back.

"_**Yeah. She's kind and caring. She's the one who walked me home last night, after my fight with Tom." **_Stated Chloe. _That's right Aubrey, I walked Chloe home, safe and sound…but wait, she had a fight with Tom?_

_Ohhhhh, so that's what happened…that's why she was crying._

"_**Speaking of Tom…what's your status?"**_ blurted Aubrey.

"_**We broke up. I ended everything last night."**_

I don't know why, but there's like a person inside of me who was dancing like a retard now. Being smiley and happy about the fact that Chloe and Tom broke up. _Stop being so ridiculous Beca, even if they're done there is no way you have a shot with Chloe._

"_**Good for you. He's been starting to be such a douche bag, and you deserve better."**_ Smiled Aubrey.

"_**I know."**_ Chloe smiled back.

"_**Where will you and Beca go?" **_ Aubrey asked after a few moments of silence.

"_**Actually, I don't know. I don't know her number, and she doesn't know mine either. She was so adorable at being nervous when she was asking me to hangout, like she's asking me out on a date. I think it kind of slipped out of her mind to get my number, since she just turned around and walked away." **_Chloe laughed a bit, being amused on how I acted earlier. _Geez, was I that obvious?_ I heard Luke chuckled a bit and I gave him a glare.

"You asked her on a date?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head. "I asked her to hang out, dumbass." I answered.

"_**Hmm…I think I'll be able to get her number."**_ Aubrey stated that made me raise my eyebrow, how can she get my number?

"_**How?"**_

"_**Let me ask Stacie."**_ Aubrey stated simply and I looked at Stacie with a quirked eyebrow. Stacie just shrugged at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"_**You have her number?" **_questioned Chloe with an amused look on her face. Clearly, both of us were having the same thoughts. Great minds do think alike.

"_**Yeah. She walked me home when I was drunk up on my ass at hood night, and knowing myself as a talkative drunkie who shares everything…we got each other's number."**_ Aubrey said as she started typing on her phone.

"_**You need to be careful next time Bree…being drunk and telling everything to someone is extremely dangerous. What if you went home with a psycho and told him/her everything? Good thing Stacie was the one who took you home."**_ Reminded Chloe, which is actually true. Who's so stupid to get drunk and tell everything she knows to a stranger?

I looked at Stacie, expecting if she already got the message from Aubrey. Few seconds later, I heard her phone tuned up with a message.

"It's from Aubrey." Stacie said with a knowing smile. I bit my lip and walked closer to her as she turned around and hides her phone.

"Hey!" I said with knitted eyebrows. "Lemme see! What did she say?" I asked with full curiosity and anxiety. "C'mon Stace, lemme see! I wanna see!"

"Shush, Beca." Stacie said as she started typing in her message. I crossed my arms and huffed, while I started throwing daggers at her with my eyes. I just heard Luke chuckled.

_Bitch._

"_**Stacie replied." **_I heard Aubrey saying through the monitors and walked towards it immediately, the anticipation in me building and rising. I saw Chloe leaned to Aubrey so that both of them can look at Stacie's text. I was so looking at the screen so intently that I'm sure I can burn holes through it, or it will melt…otherwise, I had my hundred percent attention on it.

I looked at both of their faces as they read the message. I was sure, like so sure that I can swear to it that I saw a tinge of smile on Chloe's face. And that made me smile as well. Then Aubrey started to type again. I looked back at Stacie who was grinning like a maniac with a raised eyebrow.

"What's happening? What did Aubrey asked you? What did you say?" I asked.

Stacie's phone tuned up again. "Oh look at that, Aubrey replied. Sorry, no time to answer your questions." She said with a smirk as she turned around again and started typing.

"God, Stacie…I'm going to kill you." I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up…you'll thank me later." She muttered.

The door opens and all our heads turned as Lily entered. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" she asked in her normal voice volume.

"Beca's on a date!" Stacie claimed excitedly with a big shiny smile on her face. Luke, Lily and I knitted our eyebrows together, looking confused at Stacie.

"What?" the three of us asked, although in different tones. Luke sounded like _'you serious?'_ then Lily's tone were _'what's goin' on?'_, while mine sounded like _'WTF?!'_

"_**Let me just text her!" **_ I heard Chloe's chirpy and excited voice as she skipped out of the kitchen, probably to get her phone.

_What the hell is happening?_

Stacie walked towards me with a smirk on her face. "You can thank me later, Becs." She said with a wink. I gaped, because I have no idea at all on what's going to happen. Hearing a text message on my phone took me out in my daze after a few seconds later. I took my phone and unlocked it. Seeing a text message from an unknown number, which I assume belongs to Chloe, I opened it.

"_**Hey there. ;) –Chloe"**_

I'm not going to deny that I smiled widely by that simple text. I typed in my message with an idiotic grin. _Yeah, yeah…I'm like a teen ager who started to have a conversation with her crush._

"_**Hi Chloe."**_

Chloe replied seconds later.

"_**Well, I'm thinking that you're wondering on how I got your number."**_

I thought for a moment. I looked at Stacie and showed her Chloe's text message. "What do you think I should say? Should I tell her that you told me that you told Aubrey? Or should I play a little bit?"

Stacie chuckled along with Lily and Luke. "I think you should play a bit. So she wouldn't know we're together right now." I clamped my lips and then nodded. Obviously, I'm not really good at this kind of thing…

"_**Yeah. Um, how did you get my number?"**_ I typed and then she replied after a few moments.

"_**Got my lips sealed this time. Let's just say I have my sources. ;)"**_

I looked at her in one of the monitors, where she's sitting on the couch in the living room, and she's biting her lip, trying to hide her smile. _My god, that lip biting habit of hers…so fuckin' hot and adorable._

"_**Fine, Red. I give up." **_I texted back. Stacie nudged me a bit by the shoulder then leaned to my ear. "You are so whipped." She whispered then giggled as she took the seat next to Lily.

"_**About that hang out…you still up for it?"**_

I hurriedly typed in a _**"Of course!" **_but then I figured that I sounded too eager so I deleted it and typed another reply.

"_**Yeah, sure…how about you?"**_

"_**I still am. So, what time?"**_

"_**Does 7pm sound good?"**_

"_**Yeah…how about the place?"**_

"_**Well, I was thinking you could decide for that…I'm a newbie here, remember?"**_

I heard her giggle from the monitor, and smiled at the fact that I make her laugh. That's such a good impression!

"_**Alright. So…how do we meet up?" **_she replied.

"_**I can pick you up at your apartment? If that's fine with you, that is."**_

"_**Sure. What do we wear?"**_

"_**Just something casual. It's not like a date you know."**_

"_**Okay, I'll see you later then, Becs. ;)"**_

"_**See you Red."**_

I sighed with full satisfaction on how well that conversation went. I turned to see Luke, Lily, and Stacie looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"So?" asked Luke.

"We want details." Stated Stacie, which Luke and Lily nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm gonna go hangout with her at 7." I said confidently.

"Then what happened? What do we do?" asked Luke.

"Oh yeah…uhm." I started as I took the information sheets that Luke looked up on the school's files and sat in front of the three on them. "I'm going to distribute responsibilities to check on the people around Chloe. Stacie, you need to check on Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and Denise. Lily, you go with Ashley, Jessica, and Fat Amy. Luke, you and Jesse are going to share with the Trebles. I on the other hand will check upon Tom Hamilton. That guy is a bit suspicious to me. Clear?"

They all nodded as I handed them the papers of the people they will be checking up on. I stood up and was about to wrap things up when I heard Chloe from the monitors.

"_**Hey Bree! Beca's coming here by seven! Imma go take a bath!" **_she calls out as she walked towards the bathroom.

"_**Okay!"**_ yelled Aubrey back.

I watched Chloe enter the bathroom and hanged her towel. I just watched her looking at herself in the mirror. What took my attention is when she started to strip off.

"Shit! Luke, turn it off!" I ordered when Chloe just took her shirt off. Luke just looked at me blankly. "What?" he asked.

"TURN THE GODDAMN CAMERA OFF! She's stripping for crying out loud!" I yelled with wide eyes. Luke immediately stood up and started typing rapidly on the keyboard. By that time, Chloe was only in her underwear as she just pulled down her shorts, with her back facing the camera. I started to cover my eyes with my hands. I know, I already saw he naked…but I still think it's inappropriate to see her naked on camera. It feels like we are peeking on her. _I'm going to get that fucking camera when I went there._

"It's clear Beca, the camera's off." Luke said with a chuckle. I removed my hands from my eyes and sighed in relief.

"I swear, I'm going to take that camera down." I said. Stacie gave me a smirk…probably telling me in her mind, _"Oh come on Beca, you've seen her naked…and I know you want to." _I just rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

**6:49 PM, in front of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment…**

I stood there just outside their front door. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet as I looked at my watch, waiting for it to strike 7pm. When it was 7:00 sharp, I hit the doorbell and the door opened immediately, revealing a blonde bitch behind it. I gulped.

"Heyyy…" I greeted her awkwardly with an awkward wave of hand.

"You're on time. Good." she said, with a serious tone. I nodded sheepishly with a tight-lipped smile. There was a half-awkward, half-comfortable silence for a few seconds but then Aubrey spoke up. "Come in." she stepped aside and I walked in, lightly walking on the floor as Aubrey closed the door and walked past me. "You can wait over the couch in the living room. Chloe would be out in a minute."

"Thanks…uhm, hey can I use the bathroom?" I asked timidly and she gave me this look like I'm being ridiculous.

"Sure." She simply said. "It's down the hall with the door on your right." She added as she pointed towards the direction.

"Ok. Thanks." I mumbled. I walked down the hall and opened the door on my right, and yeah…it was the bathroom.

"Ok, Luke…where's the camera?"

"_**It's right above the window."**_

I got my com in my ear, so Luke can supervise my hangout with Chloe tonight. Although I do hope that he wouldn't be bothering me by talking in my ear the whole time. I reached for the mini device, and gosh it was really small that I can't believe it's an HD camera, and put it inside my pocket.

"Done." I said, finally relieved so when someone takes a bath in here there's nothing to see. I went out of the bathroom and head for the living room to sit down on the couch and wait for Chloe.

Minutes later, I heard a door closed upstairs and steps walking down the stairs. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, even if it's not really obvious that I'm nervous.

"Hey." I heard Chloe greeted gently. I stood up and turned slowly…and oh my god she looks so gorgeous. She was wearing this pink long sleeve with a low neck, skinny jeans and brown boots that stops by her knee.

"Wow." I whispered and she smiled, not realizing that she heard what I said. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I was standing like a statue.

"You ready?" she asked which caused me to snap out of my frozen state. I cleared my throat and nodded, well…if you saw one gorgeous lady wearing hot clothing, you won't trust your voice right now. "Okay, let's go." Chloe said as she walked towards the front door and I followed. "Bree, we're going now!"

"Be safe!" Aubrey shouted back.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I have to cut it there. This chapter had gone long, and I don't want you guys to strain your eyes. Anyway, I thank you guys for still looking forward to this story. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. Give me your thoughts through a review, okay? And for those who want more Bechloe, please do not worry because we will get there soon. I'm just starting out a bit slow, so the plot would be more detailed and neat…or so I thought, but anyway yeah, I'll be giving you guys Bechloe bits slowly but pretty surely. Sorry for the typos and mistakes. I'm just typing whatever comes into my mind, and I have no time to revise and edit it soooo, yeah.

Thanks again my lovable awesome nerds! Til the next update!


	9. Chapter 8: Hang outs and Feelings

**Chapter 8: Hang outs and Feelings with Pinky Promises**

Chloe and I continued to hang out every after rehearsal. It was a routine that both of us were able to get used to. I go to her place at 7PM sharp and wait for a few minutes as she finishes herself to be ready, and I always find her gorgeous no matter what she's wearing. From casual shirt and jeans with converse, to preppy blouse and skirt with sandals, she always looks so stunning. I started to level up my style too, thanks to Stacie of course.

Chloe has taken me to various restaurants and diners and food stalls, but anywhere is just pretty fine. As long as it's her company that I am with, I'm pretty satisfied. It's only been a couple of days and I feel like Chloe and I have been friends for years now. Even I have known her through mission briefing, through background checks…knowing her personally seemed to take it up a notch. I am very fascinated and amazed on how we can have conversations from one topic to another, and how we can make it flow. We laugh at some of our embarrassing moments, our past experiences from different things like, driving lessons or high school problems and stuff. The only thing we haven't discussed about is about our families, and it kind of made me wonder why she never mentioned hers. Anyway, I have one certain thing that I am one hundred and one percent sure about: Chloe and I clicked.

Hanging out with Chloe, is sort of my stress-reliever or my breath of fresh air after a grueling rehearsal filled with running laps of 30, heels-wearing, vocal training and lame choreography and set list. It's kind of the only thing I look forward to whenever there are rehearsals. I am a bit astounded to the fact that she can still bring herself to smile, even if Aubrey snaps at her at times. She still manages to understand her so called 'best friend' even if the blonde's being a mean bitch to her. Sometimes, when Aubrey's not in her good mood I just want to walk up to her and slap her in the face. But to my dismay, the only thing I can do to hurt her right now is just to spill my guts to Stacie who just sits down and listen to my rant. I like Chloe very much, and seeing her being hurt by her best friend with mean words and dictatorship, is something I can't stomach.

"Thanks again for tonight. I had a great time." Chloe mumbled sweetly as we came to a stop in front of her and Aubrey's apartment. This is the scene where I always walk her home; make sure she gets inside safe and sound, while I'll be the chivalrous lady who walks towards her own dorm with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you too." I smiled shyly as I put my hands inside the back pockets of my jeans.

Comfortable silence took over, while we were just standing there not making any move to walk away from each other but giving shy glances to each other. I licked my lips before smiling up at her again.

"So…I gotta go home. Have a goodnight sleep Chlo." I said finally before turning on my heels and start to walk away.

"Hey wait."

I turned around and looked at her with arched eyebrows and a small smile as she started to take short steps towards me. I blushed and my heart starts beating loudly that I can hear it in my ears. Chloe was looking at me intensely with those captivating bright blue eyes that make me weak. She stands in front of me, her gentle stare clashes with my own, and her breath slow while mine is being hold on for a few seconds just before she leans down and puts a lingering kiss on my cheek.

To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. Those soft lips that just touched my skin gave me an electric current that spread over my whole body, sending shivers down my spine and goose bumps over my skin, all the while rushing the blood to my face that made me fluster. This was the second time she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and this time she's sober. Out of all our hangouts, this is the first time she gave me a kiss.

"Good night Becs." She whispered to my ear as she slightly pull away and bit her lip to hide her smile, then turns on her heel and walk towards her front door. She gave me one last wave before closing the door, and I swear I could've just pass out right there.

"_**The night is over, Becky. Come back to base."**_

_That's right, I forgot._ Every hang out I had with Chloe, I have a com in my ear that makes Luke hear every conversation with Chloe. At this time, since I'm in the perimeter of the apartment which we have bugged and put hidden cameras everywhere, he must have seen the whole 'kiss-on-the-cheek' scene.

I sighed and answered with a roll of my eyes. "I'm on my way."

_Stupid cameras._

I entered Luke's dorm and was a bit surprised that the whole team is there. Stacie, Lily, and Jesse were looking at me with different looks. Stacie was smirking, Lily was smiling shyly, and Jesse has a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Luke was as usual, he has his face glued to his computer, typing some codes and computer stuff in it.

"We're all here to discuss our progress." Luke started, his eyes never leaving the screen. "But someone would like to join us." He added. We all gave him a confused look as he turns around in his swivel chair and gave us a smile. He presses one key from the keyboard and the one screen reveals a man with his oldness – to be specific, my dad: Director Gregory Mitchell.

"Dad?" I blurted with knitted eyebrows.

He smiled at us and gave us a little wave.

"Dir. Mitchell gave me his offer to attend our team meeting early this morning. I just kept it from you guys, so you'll all be surprised." Luke tells us.

"So, how's the mission so far?" my dad asks in his cheery tone, like a father who's excited to hear excitement stories from his daughter on her first day in college. I rolled my eyes.

"It's pretty progressive so far director. Beca's our good and excellent leader." Jesse said, while smiling adoringly at me.

"That's good news. Have you gotten in touch with Ms. Beale?" my dad asks.

"We did. Beca, Stacie, and Lily managed to get in an organized singing group that Ms. Beale is currently the co-captain. They get to check her every day, while Beca managed to hang out with Ms. Beale every after rehearsal." Reported Luke. I sighed and frowned. I hate the feeling of knowing those hang outs are nothing but a mission to be accomplished. To me, those hang outs with Chloe were more than a mission, because we have a connection.

"Hang out?" asks my dad with a frown on his face.

"It's to make sure she gets home safe and sound, dad. Also so she wouldn't suspect anything." I said bitterly. Stacie looks at me in an apologetic look while I just glared at my father in the screen with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ah." He just said in understanding. Luke cleared his throat so the awkward intense atmosphere would somehow go away.

"We have also put hidden cameras in Ms. Beale's current apartment so we'll be able to supervise every corner of her house." Luke said in a confident tone. He'll be doing all the talking since his only job was to sit in here and receive reports from us in the field.

"We also did some background search on all the people Ms. Beale is surrounded with, such as friends in her acapella group, friends from rival groups, and her ex-boyfriend…" Luke continued to report to my father.

_Which reminds me…_Chloe haven't mentioned what happened to her and Tom back then at initiation night. When I took her home, drunk and crying…I was still curious about what happened. Although I was never a nosy one, so I never pushed the topic into our conversations.

"How about her class mates? Professors?" asked my father in a tone that sounded like 'is that all you can do?'

"Actually sir, we have checked the backgrounds of Ms. Beale's professors…but we didn't do it with her classmates." Luke answered hesitantly, a bit nervous as if it wouldn't please my father.

"Why not? I mean, anybody could be a threat. It's always possible." He said.

"Dad, if you want us to checked backgrounds of all the students here in this University, you would've just sent us in the detective department. Protecting Chloe is the main goal here, not knowing everybody's backgrounds." I snapped, starting to get annoyed.

"Hmm…just making sure you know everything that turns around Ms. Beale."

"We can handle that." I said firmly, my lips pursed into a thin line. "Hey dad, can I ask you a question?" I added.

"Go ahead, Beca."

"Does Chloe know that her father have been receiving threats?" I asked curiously. He stared at me for a moment before pursed his lips in a hard line. He sighed and said, "No." with a shook of his head.

"As much as possible, Mr. Beale doesn't tell his daughter any news about this situation he's experiencing right now. He said that it's safer for Chloe to know nothing. If Chloe knew about the threats being given to her father, it will only make her worry and vulnerable and it will just make the situation worse, both for her and her parents."

"But what if she got taken away and she absolutely have no idea what's happening?" asked Lily.

"That's where you guys come in. She won't be taken away because you guys are there to protect her, and so she will continue to not know anything."

"What about Mr. Beale and his wife?" I asked.

"They're fine. They're currently under the protection of the U.S. military force. The executive board members of Pentagon have learned Mr. Beale's threat mails, and they provided protection for him and his wife immediately. As for their daughter, Mr. Beale contacted me to protect her discreetly because, like I said, she doesn't know anything. Pentagon also wanted to not let this news be spilled to the media, as it will only make things worse."

All of us said nothing more as we all understand transparently.

"Alright then, I'm sure all of you are tired from a long day…have a good night sleep." He said before his screen turns into nothing. We all relax the second my dad was gone. I leaned on the wall with my head resting on it, while Stacie, Jesse, Lily and Luke silently sat down.

"I wonder what caused Mr. Beale to be receiving threats." Stacie said. I looked at Stacie in curiosity because her question made me wonder too. _What DID cause Mr. Beale to receive such threats? _

"Maybe he did something wrong?" Jesse guessed.

"I don't know, but I think that it's beyond that…Beca's dad told us in the briefing that he's one of the most important officials in Pentagon. I wouldn't be surprised if they all received one since they're important…but it seemed like only Mr. Beale got these threats. I think it's very personal." Stacie jutted her lips sideward. _Here comes the smart Stacie you guys. _This woman never fails to surprise me with her instincts.

"Stacie might be right." I muttered and it caused everybody in the room to look at me. "If Mr. Beale is the only one who got the threat, it's personal." I said. "I wonder what kind of threat he received." I added while rubbing my chin.

"Anyway, we just have to do our job. Let's just protect Chloe, neutralize all possible threats, and get this over with." Luke said with his determined tone. "Though I still can't believe you can snap at your father, who is also the director, like that." He added with a chuckle.

"He's used to it. It runs in the blood." I said with a smug grin.

"He really is intimidating at times." Jesse sighed weakly and I just chuckled.

"Yet you dared to make the moves on his daughter." I teased and he looked at me with wide eyes and his cheeks blushing. We all laughed at him.

"How's the dinner?" Stacie asked me the moment we entered our room.

"Same old, same old. We eat, talk about things, and just enjoy the company of each other until I get her home."

"Really? Then what about that 5-second kiss I saw earlier?" Staci smirked and I blushed.

"You saw that?!"

"Of course I did. We all did, actually." My eyes got wider.

"THEY all saw THAT?!"

"Yeah. We all got there for like an hour before you and Chloe arrive in front of the apartment. I was actually controlling my laughter when you just stood there, dumbfounded." She said with a giggle.

_Oh my god._

"What did the others say?" I asked timidly.

"Nothing much. They were just like, silently watching. Although Luke commented on how you can score kisses on the cheek when he doesn't even have a girlfriend. But after that, nothing more." She shrugged. I sighed as I drop on my bed, staring blankly on the room ceiling.

I was so glad that Chloe and I have started to have this relationship. I know I have feelings for her more than as a friend or as a secret agent who protects her life, but with this relationship that we have now is somewhat nice. We're not pressured or nobody tells us what to do or what to talk about, there's no Aubrey Posen to boss us around. I found it very nice, and I really like it. Although this little note of reminder stuck inside my head always seem to ruin the mood. It's a bit painful that all of those connections with Chloe, all those friendly debates and conversations and laughter and time spent together were all just for a mission waiting to be accomplished. It has no purpose other than protecting her from any harm. Don't get me wrong, I like to protect her. Hell, I _love _to protect her with my life. But I just don't want our relationship to end after this mission. I want to continue to be her friend even after all of this is done, maybe even more than a friend if that's possible. I sighed audibly at my thoughts that Stacie noticed so she turned her head towards me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed again. I looked at her with my sad eyes. She sat up, alarmed and went to sit down at the edge of my bed.

"Becs, what's wrong?"

"I just…" I started, not knowing on how I will say it.

"It's about Chloe isn't it?" she asked softly and I nodded.

"I don't know what's got into me. This is crazy; I shouldn't have these feelings for her."

"There's just things that are beyond our control…Becs it's ok. Having a crush is normal." She states.

"Clearly, this isn't normal. I'm supposed to protect her, not have feelings for her."

Stacie chuckles and I glared at her for finding this moment rather amusing than just consoling me and slapping me out of my misery.

"It's just that it's really frustrating." I groaned as I palmed my eyes.

"What's frustrating?" she asks.

"It just sucks, that I am able to see her every day, be with her, be her friend while I'm protecting her with my life yet I can't love her the way I want to." There, I said it. _Oh my god, did I just say love?_

"Love?" she asked, repeating the 'L' word. I stared blankly at her. I didn't even know why I said that…but guess there's no more denying it. I AM falling in love with Chloe Beale.

"I-uh-I…um…" I stuttered messily and Stacie just giggled.

"It's ok Becs. Your secret's safe with me."

I propped myself on my elbows as I narrowed my eyes at Stacie who went back to her bed.

"Uhh…" I started. "Stacie, aren't you going to scold me or give me a lecture about something like I shouldn't be feeling this way?" I asked her. She turned around and sat slowly on her bed with a gentle smile on her face.

"I know I should be…" she said. "But it'll just make me a hypocrite."

_What?_

"Hypocrite?"

"Yeah. If I tell you that you shouldn't be falling for Chloe, then I shouldn't be falling for Aubrey either."

Wow…that's a shocking revelation.

"You're falling in love with Aubrey?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted. She nodded with her facial expression of determinedness written all over her face. "Why?" I asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I like her. But things do develop…and there's just a gravitational pull I get from her. She's so irresistible." She said. I smiled amusingly at her. I couldn't believe it, someone who is as bitchy as Aubrey can make a flirty Stacie fall for her. "That's why I'm not going to interfere with you and the redhead…just make sure things don't go out of hand. That's just spelling trouble. And please…nothing comes out from here." She said with a raised eyebrow and raised my hand with only my pinky showing.

"Pinky promise." I said with a grin.

"Agent's honor." She winked.

**A/N: **Care to tell me what you think? Things are going to be great soon, and the serious missions part are gonna kick in, so stay put alright? ;) Please forgive my mistakes, typos, and grammatical errors. I am only human, and they are unavoidable. Haha! Thanks again as always, for the follows, favorites and reviews…although I would really appreciate if you give me more reviews. I would really like to know what you guys think…you can even help me sort this story out because I'm only typing whatever comes into my head, and let my imagination take the lead. Please do leave a review, critique observations are welcome as well…I do believe it can help me make this story improve, so yeah. Thanks again you guys.

**Side note: **So I watched Pitch Perfect again so I'll be able to remember each scene and order of the scenes, even their dialogues for the sake of this story…the part where Chloe grabbed Beca's hands in aca-initiation night when she claimed they'll be "fast friends", I just noticed that Chloe was looking at Beca's lips while Beca looked at Chloe's lips too after she winked at her. Haha, Bechloe feels.

ANYWAY! Stay awesome. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 9: Unexplainable

**Chapter 9: When things are so unexplainable sometimes**

"One, two, three, four."

And so we began the lame choreography we've been doing for days, AGAIN. I swear, I can do it in perfect rhythm and tempo in my sleep. I'm so tired and bored of it. I can admit that our vocals are harmonized in perfect pitch, but _god,_ that awful song and choreography is absolutely a road to snooze-ville. No wonder the Bellas will be hitting rock-bottom, if this is the set list Aubrey planned on doing in the regionals.

"Again!" Aubrey claps, and the usual groans and whines can be heard from the girls…including me.

"Hey, Aubrey…can we have a break? We've been doing the routine for like 3 hours." Stacie said gently as she puts both of her hands on her waist. Aubrey looked at her for a moment but then she sighed.

"Ok, fine. 10 minutes break everyone."

I raised my eyebrows. _Wow, I never thought Stacie can make Aubrey loosen up a bit._ I observed Stacie as she made her way towards her bag to retrieve a bottle of water. I shifted my gaze towards Aubrey, and to my surprise…she was looking at Stacie! I saw the way she looked at the tall brunette with her piercing green eyes. She's like undressing Stacie. I smirked as I slowly walk towards Aubrey to tease her a bit, but Chloe beats me. I continued to walk behind them, and luckily they didn't notice me eavesdropping at their conversation. _Being small has its advantages._

"Aubrey, tone it down" Chloe said and I can hear her smile.

"What do you mean?" I heard Aubrey, and I can hear the furrowing of her eyebrows.

"You have a _thing _for Stacie." Chloe asked. _Straightforward, I like it._

"W-wha…I certainly do not!" Aubrey said in an angry hushed tone.

"Oh come on, Aubrey…" Chloe said and can hear the rolling of her eyes in that statement. "I knew you've been checking her out. Ever since the auditions."

"No, Chloe. I don't have a thing for Stacie." Aubrey defended as she walked off and didn't bother to talk to Chloe anymore. I smirked at how Aubrey was denying…it was so obvious she's denying and lying. I can hear it in her voice. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Chloe turned around.

"Becs!"

"C-chloe…"

"Were you just standing there?"

"Uh n-no, I…uh…I…I gotta go talk to Stacie." I stuttered messily. My subconscious slapped her forehead and glared at me. _Gosh, Mitchell…you get tongue tied._

I walked awkwardly towards Stacie, who was drinking a bottle of water while ignoring the following gaze of Chloe to me.

"Sup?" asked Stacie as she took one last gulp from her water. I smirked at her with a light nudge on the arm.

"I heard blonde dictator got a boner for the college slut." I whispered to her. Stacie pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Aubrey likes you. I can feel it in my bones." I said. Stacie tilted her head and knitted her eyebrows, but I did notice the blush that crept up in her cheeks.

"And how sure are you to confirm this accusation?"

"I'm not accusing. I'm stating a fact. She was denying that she likes you, when all we can see is her affection for you." I said. Stacie just shakes her head but I saw that small smile at the corner of her lips. Of course, she's happy.

"Alright, ladies! On your places! Let's do the routine until perfection. We need to be completely on our gig this weekend."

And so, the terrible routine was done for like 10 to 15 more times. _I was so exhausted._

Soon, rehearsals were over. I walked towards my stuff to arrange it, when I caught an interesting sight. Aubrey and Stacie were talking. They were both smiling at each other…and that was like the first time I saw Aubrey smile like that. While Stacie…I know that smile on her face. I just called it the "Aubrey-entranced" smile. I observed on how close they were, like their bodies were like 15 inches away from each other. And…_gasp!_ Aubrey is touching Stacie's arm!

Ok, I do admit my reaction was a little bit over the top…but GUYS, knowing Stacie's feelings for Aubrey and seeing Aubrey touching Stacie on the arm is something else! I know it's only a little act, hell it might just be Aubrey's friendly act…but it's still physical contact. No matter what.

I might've not noticed that I was grinning at the two, because when someone nudged me on the arm…I jumped a little.

"Hey Becs…" Chloe started and then nodded towards Stacie and Aubrey. "…do you think something's going on with them?" she asked me with a slight smirk on her lips without taking her eyes off from the two tall ladies.

"I-I really don't know." I just mumbled.

"You know what I think?" she said with still a smirk. I just hummed to let her continue on what she's going to say. "I think they're secretly dating."

I looked at Chloe with a quirked eyebrow. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, just look at them. They have a glint in their eyes as they just look at each other." Then she turned her head to look at me. "Has Stacie been telling you anything?"

"N-no…she hasn't mentioned anything. Did Aubrey?" I asked back. She shook her head and just sighed.

"Neither did Aubrey…but I wish they really are dating because they look good together."

"Uhm…is Aubrey gay?" I asked curiously and Chloe just smiled.

"She's a bi."

"Oh…"

Soon, we saw Stacie and Aubrey walking out of the rehearsal space and to our surprise…_they were holding hands. And not just holding hands, but also fingers intertwined together!_ Our eyes both widen and our jaws dropped as we looked at each other.

"Did I just – " Chloe started.

"Hand holding – " I stuttered.

"Walking together –" Chloe answered.

"…"

_What is going on?_

The walk towards a new diner that Chloe told me before was in a shocked silence. Both Chloe and I were unable to react to the sight we just saw earlier.

Aubrey and Stacie doing an HHWW, meaning "Holding Hands While Walking"

I know both Chloe and I are over reacting, but you can't really blame us. When you see two people unexpectedly doing something together you haven't seen before...you will get shocked. Don't get me wrong though. If Stacie and Aubrey really ARE dating, then I'm happy for both of them. I just didn't saw it coming this soon. Anyway, we have arrived in the diner and took a booth of our own. Chloe said that Aubrey and her barely come in here, because this place is somewhat special, and they just won't come here on normal days…it has to be a special day, so they would come here. I smiled at the thought because if Chloe and I are in this special place…it means today is a special day. But then, an annoying voice in the back of my head started to ask a question:

_Is it really a special day? Or is it just one of the hang out days that Chloe just introduced this diner for me to know?_

I sighed. And Chloe noticed it.

"What is it? What got you bothered?" Chloe asked as she reaches out to touch my arm and rubbed her thumb on it gently. I don't really know why, but I felt butterflies erupting in my stomach. Indeed, every physical contact with Chloe, may it be a hug or just a simple touch on my arm, I get these feelings. I looked up at Chloe and just gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I said as I put my hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. Ok, I didn't really know where that came from. I don't do those kinds of stuff…but damn…Chloe triggers me.

Chloe beamed at me as she retracted her hand from my arm, and I immediately missed the contact we had. She grabbed the menu on top of the table and tried to scan it as she asked me on what I would like to eat.

It has been exactly an hour and thirty minutes since we have arrived in the diner. 40% of the time with the eating and the rest of the 60% percent fall on the talking. I told you, we can talk about anything in everything.

"Hey, Chlo?" I asked after a topic we just had discussed and the feeling of having another topic just came in.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Chloe chuckled. "You already did."

I chuckled and shook my head. "That's not counted, smartass."

And then we both laughed. "But for serious, can I?" I said, as I sobered up. Chloe just smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, Becs."

"Can you tell me about your family?"

"Oh…"

I saw the change in Chloe's demeanor. The change in her eyes from happy and bright, to uncertainty and hesitant. I closed my eyes and slap my forehead mentally. I panicked and just said, "Look, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I-I understand. I'm sorry if I upset you." Chloe looked at me and just chuckled.

"Relax Becs…I'm not upset. Right now is just a little hard time for me to talk about my parents."

I looked at her apologetically and pursed my lips. "That's fine…but if you want someone to hear you out or someone to talk to, aside from Aubrey that is…I'll be here. If I'm not, you can totally call me anytime." I said gently, and with a bit of boldness I reached up to cup her face and stroke my thumb on her cheek softly. Chloe looked at me with gratitude in her eyes, and maybe a bit of…longingness? No. I don't know…but whatever it was, there's a glint in her baby blue orbs. Although I am a little bit worried and curious as of why she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks." Was all she said.

I pulled my hand back and just stared out of the window. At this time of our hang out, the comfortable silence comes in. This is when we both take a break from talking and talking and talking. Just being comfortable with each other in silence is what I really like the most. I just like her here with me, being comfortable and enjoying her sight in silence is just nice. That may make me sound like a creeper, but I just like the fact that I am able to sit opposite from her, looking at her with awe, being able to be with her, protecting her at the same time and to just feel relaxed.

We were both pulled away from our little comfortable silence when e heard a clearing of throat. We both look up and saw a familiar face. That familiar face being Tom Hamilton. I groaned inwardly.

"Chloe." He said, sounding a little bit mad or upset.

"T-tom."

"I want us to be back together." He said with finality. _Wow…can you believe this guy?_

"Uhm…no." Chloe answered.

"You can't say no to me, Chloe."

"Yes I can, Tom. You cheated and you're a douche, that's why we broke up." Chloe said, sounding angry.

"I know, and I made a mistake. So please let's just get together again."

"It's not that easy, Tom."

"Why? Why is it not easy? We dated for a year, are you just gonna throw it all away? Just like that?" Tom said, making Chloe feel guilty. I rolled my eyes at his conscience talk. _Seriously, you should be the one who should get guilty._

There was a long pause and I was looking back and forth from Chloe to Tom. I just sat there quietly and awkwardly watching them fight. Then Chloe caught my eye, and for a second she looked like an idea came up. I slightly raised my left eyebrow in confusion…_Chloe's planning something_.

"It's not gonna be that easy…because…" Chloe began. Both Tom and I are getting anxious every second that Chloe won't speak up.

"Because?" Tom asked, irritated. Chloe stood up and went to my side, sitting beside me and then she linked our arms together…the way couples do.

_What is happening?_

"Tom…"

_Chloe, what the hell is happening?_

"…I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Beca."

…

…

…

…

_WHAT?!_

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating for a long while. It's been a crazy week! So my other story just ended, and hopefully(crosses fingers), things will be much easier and I will be able to update every week.

I would reaaaaally like to thank all of you who followed, who made this their favorite and who reviewed. I know, I tell this in every author's note, but seriously it's the only way I can give you guys my deepest gratitude in reading this story, and also being patient with it. This chapter is a bit of a shout out to all Staubrey fans out there. In all honesty, I'm not really a Staubrey shipper so I don't really get the feels…so I would like you to help me. Give me scenes from the movie where 'Staubrey' is being shown and I'll try my very best in executing it in the story. So please, please, please leave a review…because it really helps a lot.

PM or review, whatever it takes...maybe if I get at least five reviews in this chapter, I'll do a double update next time. HAHA, I'm not really begging for reviews guys. I just want to know what you guys think, and how I can make the story even better…because when I'm lost and writer's block came, I end up being a scatter-brain. And it'll just result slow updates…like once a month. You guys don't want that, right? Hahaha, I'm not threatening you guys, ok?

So just type out whatever you want to say in the review box down there. Just scroll down a bit more, and you'll see it. 'Til the next update! Kisses!

-bluecolline


	11. Chapter 10

_Woah._

I sat there, with wide eyes and slacked jaw as I saw Tom storm out of the diner with the most upset expression plastered on his face. I looked around and saw a lot of people staring at us, and staring at the entrance where Tom just exited. But what really took me deep rooted on my seat was the fact that Chloe was still clinging on me, by my arm.

I turned to look at her and she sighed of relief then slowly uncoils her arm from mine. Now it was my time to sigh in relief.

I followed her with my stare as she stood up and sat down on the other side of the booth. She looked at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Becs." She said as she looks down on the table, feeling embarrassed.

I said nothing.

I was still in the progress of letting what happened seconds ago sink in to my head.

_Chloe introduced me to her boyfriend as her 'girlfriend'…_

_She did that so Tom would get off her back right?..._

_That doesn't mean anything…right?..._

_But…_

My attention went back to Chloe as I just heard her speak up. I was pulled out from my reverie because I felt her warm hand on top of my arm again. I looked at her in her eyes, and she was looking at mine.

"…I'm so sorry Becs." She repeated.

"Wh-what was that all about, Chloe?" I asked softly, uncertain of the way I'm feeling right now. What she said to Tom, and to the way she acted towards me like we're a fucking couple got me a bit dizzy. Chloe retracted her arm and clasped her fingers together as she lets out a long sigh. "I do have the right to know the reason behind why you did that…right?" I asked again, a little bit hesitant. She nodded quietly.

"Ok, let me explain…" she started. "So you know Tom. The guy you saw in the shower when I barged in yours, right?"

I can't help but blush at the moment. That scenario going through my head all over again still got me embarrassed, and it reminded me of Chloe's naked body. _Snap out of it, Mitchell…you're in a serious situation right now._

I nodded slowly, while still looking at Chloe. She licked her lips then continued on. "Back at the initiation night…he…he wanted to have sex with me. And I told him no. So he stormed off…we were separated for like 30 minutes and then I saw him making out with another girl."

_What a dickhead._

"I walked towards him, and told him that…I've had enough of his ways of being such a douche bag and a bad boyfriend so I broke up with him. He got angry and…he told me that I'm worthless, and I'm not that special…and…"

This time, I reached out my hand to touch her arm, and softly rub my thumb over her skin. I gave her a sympathetic look. I felt that she was a bit shaking, so I felt bold again and moved my hand to hold her hand. I squeezed it gently, and it seemed to do the trick and I was able to calm her a little.

"The reason why I pretended you being my girlfriend is because I need him to stop bothering me again in getting back together. I – I just can't let him get back on my life again. And the solution was…to let him know that I'm already taken…but I'm just so sorry about involving you with my mess….I-"

"Chloe." I said, cutting her off in her ramblings. She bits her lower lip as she was in the verge of crying.

"It's ok. Tom's an asshole, and he didn't deserve you. Hell, if I was your real girlfriend…I wouldn't do those things to you. Like ever." I said with a gentle smile on my face. "Plus I would have punched him straight on his face that would cause to break his nose." I saw Chloe blushed at the statement, but nevertheless she was smiling…which is important. "Just remember…I will ALWAYS protect you. I'm right here beside you whenever you need me…alright?" I added with a little squeeze of her hand, and she squeezed back.

"Thanks Bec." Was all she was able to say. "This 'fake' girlfriend thing will be just for a couple of weeks…just until Tom stop bothering me…I hope you understand, and I hope it's fine with you."

I smiled. "But I do have one question…" I said, and she nodded. "Do we have to act like a couple when he's only around or do we have to act always like a couple?"

Chloe looked away for a second, hoping to find the answer to where she's looking at, before staring back to my eyes. "I don't really know…but just don't tell anyone in the Bellas, alright?"

"Even Aubrey?"

"Yes."

_Ok, so…I think I got a little bit of a privileged. I can enjoy being her fake girlfriend, at the same time keeping big bad Tom away from her. Two birds in one stone. I like it._

I smiled at her…and she blushed again. I didn't really know why but I sensed that that blush means something else…though I don't want to get ahead of myself. I'm still her secret bodyguard. I'm still under a rule that my father always reminds us.

I CAN'T HELP IT THOUGH!

Either way, I am falling for her…although there is no way she will know that.

I leaned back to my side of the booth and chuckled. "I can't believe what I saw earlier." I blurted out just to change the tension in the air and to actually have something to talk about. Chloe tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Stacie and Aubrey."

"Oh…" Chloe said in realization then smirked. "Yeah…something's going on between them. I can feel it."

And so we moved on to another topic…

* * *

It was almost 6:30 by the time we arrived at the street of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Chloe and I walked silently from the diner. It was just comfortable silence; after all we did talk about so many things back at the diner. The most part of me being silent is because my mind was still hung up on the thought that I'm going to be Chloe's fake girlfriend.

Meaning we'll be cuddling…

Meaning we'll be holding each other's hands…

And even if all of those are only fake…I can smile inwardly and think that what we have is real. I blushed.

We were crossing the street and I looked at our sideways to see any cars that's gonna pass by. My eyes went wide when there's a car, zooming our way. I glanced at Chloe who was walking in front of me and wasn't noticing the car approaching.

It was a good thing that my reflexes were fast enough to push Chloe towards the side walk so she wouldn't get hit by the car. I hugged her and turn our bodies so she wouldn't fall on the floor. I was lying on my back and she was on top of me. I coughed a bit, because I fell on the floor…plus Chloe's weight that added the gravitational pull on the floor and caused the impact to be hard. She propped herself on her arms to look at me and her eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh, Becs! What happened? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, cupping my face.

_She actually didn't have any idea that she was about to get hit by a car._

"I'm…" I coughed again. "…I'm good. My head's just a bit…ugh."

Chloe pulled me by my shoulder to sit me up straight. "What happened? Why did you push me all of a sudden?"

I looked at her with a pained expression, but a worried look in my eyes as I was rubbing the back of my head. "Y-you were almost hit by a car."

"Shit! I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all…"

_Jeez, this lady is so careless._

"You should be…especially at roads, Chlo." I said with a serious look.

"I'm so sorry, Becs. Let's go to our apartment, so I can treat your head better. C'mon."

She helped me to stand up. She held me by my waist, that made me tensed a bit, but relaxed afterwards.

We arrived in their apartment. Chloe knocked on the door and waited until Aubrey opens the door.

"Chlo!"

"Aubrey, please get me some hot water and a clean towel and some headache pills." Chloe said as she gently pulled me towards inside. I saw Aubrey knitted her eyebrows, but did everything Chloe told her to do. Chloe led me into the living room and gently let me sit down on the couch. She kneeled in front of me and grabbed my face to look at her. I looked at her and she was looking straight to my eyes.

"Follow the light Becs." She instructed as she took out a penlight and lighted it up. She was moving the penlight in front of my face and I followed it with my eyes.

"Your good. Now just rest for a bit, before I let you go home." She said as she clicks the penlight off.

I silently nodded.

_Doctor Chloe looks so hot._

_Oh my god, Beca…stop being such a perverted patient._

I clamped my lips so I would control the smile that's threatening to show. Unfortunately Chloe noticed it and sat beside me.

"What are you smiling about?" she said with a smirk.

"Nothing." I lightly shake my head.

A few seconds later, Aubrey came in walking with a basin with hot water and a clean towel in it and she went back to the kitchen to retrieve the pills and a glass of water.

"What happened to her?" the blonde asked, surprisingly worried about me.

"I was almost got hit by a car because of my unawareness while crossing the street and she pushed me out of the way but she landed on the floor instead of me." Chloe explained.

"Gosh, Chlo…how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to your surroundings especially while crossing the street?" Aubrey scolded Chloe as she rubbed her temples a bit. "Good thing Beca was there. Thanks Beca." Aubrey said to me. I just smiled shyly and nodded in recognition.

"I'm so sorry again, Becs." Chloe said as she put a hand on my back that caused butterflies on my stomach to erupt. Then she took the towel in the basin and squeezed it to make it damp and dry enough then put it on the back of my head where the pain is. It felt _so _good.

I closed my eyes to relax myself a bit.

"Feeling better?" Chloe asked, and see her smile even if I have my eyes closed.

"Mmhm." I hummed in confirmation. I raised my hand to hold the towel in place and I felt her hand. "Oops…sorry." I apologized for holding her hand and she just giggled.

"It's okay Becs." She said as she retracts her hand from my head.

"Uhm…can-can I lean back for a bit?"

"Sure." She answered with a smile.

I leaned back and I didn't notice the sleep overtaking my body.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open as I heard my phone ringing. I quickly patted my pockets to search my phone then took it out. It was Luke. I swiped my thumb over it and put it on my ear.

"Luke."

"_Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Head for the radio station…you have your shift today."_

"Right. I'm just gonna head to my dorm to change, will that be alright?"

"_Yeah sure. I'm gonna give you an hour."_ He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"_And you have some explaining to do, concerning your relationship with Chloe."_

I tensed up a bit. _Oh boy._

"Sure." I answered back then hang up. I stood up and as I turned around, I saw a newly awakened Chloe, who has the most graceful bed-hair I've ever seen as she was rubbing her eyes. _How is that even possible? Everytime I have bed hair I look like a girl who got passed by a tornado._

I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Red." I said and I swear, I saw that bright smile and slight blush on her face.

"Mmhey…" she murmured. "A-are you going?" she asked with a tone of a sad little girl gonna be left behind. I chuckled.

"Actually yeah. I just got a call from my boss at the radio station, saying I have my shift for today. So yeah." I answered.

"You're not gonna take some breakfast?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna get some on my way to the radio station." I said. Chloe walked towards me and so now we were close to each other. She suddenly raised her hand and put it on the back of my head, stroking my hair. My heart stopped for a second at the close proximity.

"How's your head?" she asked. Butterflies all in my stomach, erupting at the worry tone in her voice.

"Oh, yeah…it feels much better now. Thanks for taking care of me last night." I said gladly.

"Thanks for saving my life. I owe you a big one." She shrugged as she puts her hand down.

"I did say I'll protect you no matter what, right?" I smirked and she laughed.

All so suddenly, I felt arms wrapped around my neck and I was being pulled towards her. In short, she's hugging me. I slowly raised both of my hands on her back and rub it gently.

"Thanks a lot Becs…and thank you for doing so much for me. You're such a life saver." She murmured as she buries her face on the crook of my neck. Her scent of lavender is so intoxicating. At this point of time, I felt my cheeks getting hotter and getting pinker than ever. This was the closest our bodies have been ever since. _And gosh, I could do this all day…please let me stay like this._

She pulled back with a sniff, and she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. I tilted my head to look her in the eye and smiled. Again, I don't know where my boldness and confidence are coming from…but I just couldn't help it. I cupped her face with my left hand, and rubbed softly her cheek with my thumb.

"You can always count on me, Chlo. Always." I said softly. I stared at her in her eyes, and she stared back at mine. We were just looking at each other for like 30 seconds, I don't know. And for a second, I glanced down on her lips then back to her eyes…and I noticed that she did the same. I put down my hand and just smiled as she looked away, with a slight blush on her face.

_She's blushing more often now…_

"Well, I better get going now…or my boss will kill me." I chuckled and she just smiled back. I started to walk towards the door and she followed suit. I opened the door and stepped out, then turned around a bit to look back at Chloe.

"Bye Becs." Says Chloe while leaning on the doorframe.

I smiled at her. "I'll see you around."

* * *

"Alright. Explain yourself." Luke said seriously with his arms crossed over his chest, looking intently at me. We were talking inside the booth and he was standing while leaning on his desk while I'm sitting on his swivel chair.

I looked at him and huffed out an air.

"Okay…" I began, and so I told him from "Tom" to "Chloe" to "Me and Chloe".

"So what you're saying is…you'll be her fake girlfriend until this Tom Hamilton gets off her back in bugging her to get back together with him?"

"Yes." I simply said with a single nod.

Luke became quiet for a minute, jutting his lip sideways, thinking hard on the situation I'm in.

"I-I think, this can really help us though, y'know?" I started to explain. "I mean, if I'm always with Chloe, and something happens I can protect her. If worse comes to worse, you guys can just go wherever we are. Right?" I added.

"Yeah…you have a point. But it violates to Director Mitchell's rule." Luke reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, Luke. I am a 'FAKE' girlfriend so clearly there is no violation in any rule." I said. "Plus, who said my dad needs to know? We have our own ways in protecting Chloe. He himself told us to keep her safe no matter what."

Luke sighed then nodded eventually. "Alright fine."

"And please, keep this between us." I reminded.

"Agreed."

"Alright. Well then I better do some cd stacking now." I said with a small smile and Luke just nodded with a small smile of his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Wassuppp?! Lol. I am so sorry guys for not updating for like a week or 2 weeks? Haha. College is a LOT bitchier than I thought it was. I am filled with homeworks and projects and trying to slip to write this story is kinda hard. I was just glad that I have my free time and my mind's clear to finish this chapter. Writer's block is also the worst and frustrating, I tell you.

Moving on, thanks for all the good reviews I got from the last chapter! Thanks also for the followers, and the favorites!

If you guys have ANY comments or suggestions, leave it on a review, alright? And I'll try my hardest to write faster and to update every week…please bear with me, my dear people. Kisses!

-bluecolline


	12. Chapter 11

_God, we sound so horrible right now._

I witnessed all of the pained expression of the people at the Sigma Beta Theta fall mixer. Unfortunately, the routine we have been practicing for days wasn't still polished, and it resulted to us sounding so awful that probably makes their beer tastes bad. _Yeah, even I know it too._

I've never been so humiliated in my whole life. A guy named Howie walked forward and stopped us at the middle of our performance. He even called us a "barnyard explosion" which is so not cool. _Typical frat boys…assholes._

We all walked out of the frat party, with sad faces and dumped dignities while Aubrey was giving us a lecture about "we need to remember how we're feeling so we shouldn't feel this way ever again". I wasn't really paying any attention, because I don't give a shit. What took my attention was when she called Chloe.

"Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all." Aubrey snapped which got me thinking. _She really wasn't in her best voice, I wonder what happened?_

"Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?!" Aubrey asked upsettingly, which made me glared at her.

Then Chloe turned around and looked at us with her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I have nodes." She said that was replied with widened eyes and gasps. I, on the other hand, have no idea what made them do that. Aubrey held both of her hands and Chloe mumbled to her, "I found out this morning."

"What are nodes?" I asked dumbly with a worried tone.

"Vocal Nodules." Aubrey answered me as if it was the most obvious thing. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above-average rates without proper lubrication." She continued.

"They sit on your windpipes and crush your dreams." Chloe added with a sob.

Now this is news. I didn't know she was having trouble recently in singing. "Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?" I asked her worriedly.

"Because I love to sing." Chloe reasoned.

"Yeah it's like what my lady doctor told me to not have sex in six weeks, and I did it anyway." Stacie reasoned out. I looked at her in a startled expression. I have no idea if that information is a part of her act or was really true at all.

"You should really listen to your doctor." Fat Amy said, but Stacie just shrugged, and I just pursed my lips. _I am being surrounded with weirdos._

"The key is early diagnosis." Chloe began, squeezing Aubrey's hand in her own while looking at us with a determined look. "I am living with nodes. But I am a survivor. I just have to pull back…because I am limited…" Aubrey nodded, while getting all emotional. "…because I have nodes." Chloe ended with a strong façade.

"Well at least it's not herpes." Fat Amy blurted out and we all looked at her. _What in the world?_

"Or do you have that as well?" the Aussie added, and it took all of me to keep a straight face.

After a few sorry glances towards Chloe, the rest of the Bellas continued to walk towards their own dorms and I stayed behind. I walked towards Chloe who was still wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Hey…" I said with a soft touch on her shoulder. She sniffed and smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry about your nodes…I didn't expect you having one especially when you sound so good." I lightly smiled to make her feel a bit happy. And it looked like I did make her happy. She smiled at me dearly and linked her arm with mine.

"Thanks Becs."

"Just take it easy, alright?" I said. "When's your next appointment with the doctor? I mean, I can come with you if you'd like." I offered, hopeful that she would agree.

"You'd do that?" she asked with a brightened look on her face and I smirked at her.

"I'm your _'girlfriend'_, aren't I?" I answered with a smirk and she playfully slapped me on the arm while giggling.

"Thanks again. Yes…I'd like you to come with me in my next doctor appointment." She said with a blush. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly before saying, "You can get through this." Then let go of her hand, not unnoticing the slight frown on her face when the contact was gone. And so, we went back to our respective dorms, but of course I walked her to her apartment first.

* * *

"Rebecca Eve Mitchell, you have some explaining things to do!" Stacie exclaimed as I entered our dorm. "I've heard about you and Chloe being in a relationship!"

"Wh-where the hell did you hear that?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Luke told me." She raised her right eyebrow and crossed her arms over her busty chest. "Why am I only second in knowing this information?" she added.

"Wait…my relationship with Chloe is not even real. Chloe asked me a favor to pretend to be her _'girlfriend'_ so her ex would stop bothering her in getting back together with him." I explained calmly after sitting on my bed, facing her.

"Oh…" Stacie relaxed then she sighed. "I'm sorry…I just thought that WE had a deal that we won't be telling anyone." She gestured between us.

"Luke knew first because he heard everything when that happened. I'm sorry." I said. There was a moment of silence before I looked at Stacie with a knowing smirk. "Although there's something you're not telling me." I told her.

She looked at me with an innocent look of arched eyebrows. This time, it was me who raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't you go looking innocent on me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I smirked.

"What about?"

I rolled my eyes. "You and Aubrey."

"Ohhh" she said with a bright smile.

"So." I started as I leaned forward to her. "What's going on with you two? Chloe and I both saw you walk out of the rehearsal space with linked hands and intertwined fingers. I feel like I need to be enlightened in this new development."

Stacie blushed and smiled. _Okay, I can already tell._

"Are you guys dating?"

"Let's just say…we're getting there."

"Daaang Stace!" I cheered as I raised my hand and we high-fived. "What did you do to make her loosen up?"

"Let's just say…" she smirked at me. "I have my ways." And so I shake my head.

"I rest my case." I surrendered. "It looks like I won't be getting any details from you."

"But enough about me…what's the update with you and Chloe? I mean…how long are you going to pretend to be a couple?"

"Actually I don't really know. She just told me up until Tom gives up on bothering her." I said with a shrug.

Stacie nodded slowly as she took the information. There was a few seconds of silence between us before she blurted out something that made me freeze like in a chunk of ice.

"Have you two kissed?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at her. My jaw dropped on the floor and she was just staring blankly at me, like it's nothing.

"What in the world was that question for?!" I managed after a few seconds of being shocked with the question at hand.

"Nothing!" Stacie claimed. "I just thought that if you two should act like a couple…why not kiss on it? I mean, what if that Tom guy needed a proof that you and Chloe REALLY are dating?" She added.

_Now that I think about it…Stacie does have a point. Again._

I sighed exasperatedly and slump my shoulders. "What did I get myself into?" I muttered to myself.

"It's not like I don't want to kiss Chloe. As the matter of fact, I do want to kiss her. I really do. Heck, I've been head over heels for her since I saw her face from day 1. But I think if that happens…it'll make things GREATLY complicated. And I don't want that." I said.

Stacie sat down beside med puts her hand on my shoulder. "Becs, I'm not going to tell you to think about it. I know the Beca inside of you is jumping up and down, giggling like a teenage girl…because you got a chance to have a relationship with your redhead crush…even if it's fake." She said with a smirk, and I blushed.

"I just don't want to complicate things between us..." I mumbled to Stacie.

"Well everything's all complicated as shit." She said matter-of-factly and I chuckled. "Nothing will ever be that simple. We all need to go through a lot of crazy shenanigans, before we get there. But I guess, it's all worth it? I mean, if you get to kiss her…good for you. After all, it's just an act right? But you get to kiss her…and that's what matters."

I smiled brightly at the thought. Me kissing Chloe, is something I can cherish forever…I mean if ever that will happen.

"Thanks Stace." I said timidly.

* * *

The Next day was a bit of a free loader. There was no rehearsal so all I have to do is to attend a 2pm class and my 4pm shift at the radio station with Jesse. I arrived there and found cds scattered all over the table. I rolled my eyes.

Later on, I saw Luke coming out of the booth and waved at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, is Jesse here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's been here for like 20 minutes ago. I just asked him to buy me lunch." Luke answered and I replied with a nod.

I made my way towards the table where all kinds of cds are scattered.

"Luke, what the hell have you been doing with all these cds? Not even bothering in putting them in the right case…" I quirked an eyebrow as I returned a lost cd from another album to its original case.

"I'm kind of starting to feel that you do this all on purpose."

Luke chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that…I think I'm just messy with these."

"I think the word messy is an understatement."

At that time, the door bings open and I saw Jesse coming in with two white plastic bags on both of his hands and I waved at him.

"Holy shit, Luke…are all of those yours?!" I faced Luke with a 'wtf' expression pointing at the bags on Jesse's hands. Jesse nodded vigorously while Luke avoided eye contact. After a few seconds, I let out a belly-aching laugh.

Soon enough, we went on with our work. There was even a time when Jesse was playing with the vinyl album covers and was trying to make me laugh. He is such a dork. Then Luke came out of the radio booth.

"Hey Jesse, can you get me lunch?"

"Again?" Jesse and I asked in unison with an incredulous expression.

"Oh, come on you guys…I'm a man, and I'm 24. I can handle two burgers." He reasoned out.

"You should probably lay off the burgers. You're not gonna be 24 forever you know?" Jesse said, and then Luke pulled up his shirt, enough for us to see his six-pack abs, and I rolled my eyes. _What a show off._

"I think I'm good." Luke shrugged looking smugly.

"He's good." I smirked at Jesse. "You're good." I glanced at Luke and he smiled.

"And the chess match continues." Jesse muttered before leaving, although I have absolutely no idea what he meant by that.

* * *

**"_Hey hot stuff."_**

I smiled at the message I received from Chloe after a minute Jesse left. I typed in my reply.

**"_Hey hottie."_**

After a half minute, my phone received another message and so I grabbed my phone immediately and looked at her reply.

**"_Watcha doin' my shorty?"_**

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

**"_I'm at work, and I'm texting you."_**

**"_Wow…I really am special, aren't I? ;)"_**

**"_Yeah you could say that."_**

I smiled and blushed a bit.

"What're you smiling at Beca?" a wild Jesse appears and leans in his face to look at my phone. I stumbled backwards and almost lose my grip on my phone. I sighed loudly and looked at him furiously.

"What the hell, Jesse! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed.

Jesse backed up a bit while raising his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said with a slight chuckle.

"When did you arrive?"

"Uhh, just a few seconds ago." He said. "Who are you texting? You're smiling and blushing and it really got me intrigued." He added. I turned around to avoid his eye contact and mumbled a "No one"

"I don't buy that." He said as he tried to grab me on the shoulder. "C'mon, tell me! I'm your wingman, right?" he asked hopefully.

I groaned and shrugged off his hand from my shoulder. "Yeah, yeah…just drop it."

"I won't, not until you tell me who is it. Is it a girl? Have you been hitting on somebody?" he asked, right as my phone toned up saying I got a message. Jesse and I both give our attention to my phone, which is in my hand. The next thing I know is that we've been having a grip fight. He was trying to get my phone from my hand, as I try to defend myself and to protect my phone from getting taken.

But since I'm small and petite, while Jesse's a buff…he got it. _Fuck._

I watched him read all my text messages I got from Chloe, and what I have been sending her. I watched his face change in demeanor. From smiling victoriously because he got my phone, to a confused expression. I bit my lip. _Oh my god…_

"You're Chloe Beale's girlfriend?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, and mine begin to widen too so I surged forward and covers his mouth with my hand.

"Asshole! Not so loud!" I angrily said in a hushed tone. I looked over his shoulder to see if Luke heard us. Luckily, he has his headphones on, so he didn't.

I removed my hand from Jesse's mouth and his eyes were still a bit wide in taking in the new information.

"Wh-wha-h-how…how did you and Chloe Beale became a couple?" he said, stumbling with his words.

I huffed out an air and looked at him. "I'll explain everything later." I said as I took my phone from his hands. I looked at the screen and I gaped as soon as I saw Chloe's message.

**"_I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend ;) xx"_**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm really, really, really sorry for the late update. I've been writing this chapter for like a week, and with all the school works and writer's block in combination, my head's in a clutter mode.

But I did stand on my promise haven't I? Back at Chapter 9, I asked for at least 5 reviews so I'll be doing a double update, so here yah go.

I do hope you like this chapter, and chapter 10. Although I'm thinking that I'm gonna end this story very, very soon…because the plot is getting worse…I don't know. But I will try my very best to not disappoint you, my precious readers.

I would like to thank ALL of you who spent some of their precious time in reading this. It really means a lot. Thanks for the follows, and favorites and reviews.

Shout out to all STAUBREY shippers, next chapter would be the Riff-Off so you better prepare for that. I'll try to write faster and upload faster, hopefully I'll be able to update next week. HOPEFULLY!

*salutes*


	13. Chapter 12: Dammmn

I told Jesse everything. I told him that I like (actually, love) Chloe and that I've been head over heels for her ever since. Jesse was shocked. First because, for starters it's against the rule. Second, he didn't know it was already happening, while he was still trying to make the moves on me…but somehow, he understands. And it was really cool of him to be very understanding. Nevertheless, I told him about the fake relationship I have with Chloe. I told him about Tom Hamilton and how he was such a douche to Chloe.

"Have you read his file?" Jesse asked.

"No. Not yet…why?" I answered.

"Nothing much…I just thought that if he's such a douche, and would be a little bit of threat to Chloe…I think it's just right that you need to know him." He shrugged.

Now that I think about it…yes, Jesse's right. I nodded.

"C'mon." I said as I stood up from my seat in our booth in the diner we were eating at. I took out my wallet and start to pull out some money.

"Woah, hold your horses Becs. I'm paying." Jesse said as he stood up and pull out his wallet too. I chuckled as I beat him on putting the money on the table.

"Too late, big guy. C'mon, let's go to my dorm."

"Fine, but next time I'm paying."

"Oh, so there's a next time, huh? Smooth Jesse, very smooth." I smirked.

He just shrugged and smiled. "I'll take my chances." And so we head off to my dorm with Stacie.

We both arrived in my dorm in like 10 minutes. As we enter the room, Stacie wasn't there. I walked directly to my table to retrieve Tom's file that Luke got me, while Jesse sits down on my bed. I opened the file and pursed my lips.

"His full name's Thomas Dale Hamilton. Born on April 27th,1993. He's been an orphan ever since he was 7 years old. He's hometown is in Boston, Massachusetts. Majors in Psychology…" Jesse and I looked at each other.

"That's it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I flipped some more pages and just saw nothing else.

"It's just plain bio data." I shrug.

"Hold on…there's gotta be more. Like he should have, past schools, or his parents' name or guardian's name. If he's adopted by someone, there should be a file too." Jesse said as he stood up from my bed and looked at the file himself.

"I agree. I mean, everything should be documented. It doesn't make any sense of him studying here with no trace of who his guardian is or his adopted parents are." I said.

"I saw him at hood night, and he looks like a friend of Bumper and Donald's." Jesse said.

"Oh, the Treblemaker captains?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It also seemed they're really close. I mean, they have hangouts together. Sometimes, Tom would just appear in the BTM house and just snatch the two and then they'll leave." Jesse said.

"Alright, Jess. New assignment for you." I declared.

"What is it?"

"Get to the bottom of this. I want you to watch Tom, or Bumper and Donald. I don't know why, but this file gives me suspicions." I said.

"Aye, captain." Jesse nodded with a smile. "I'm on it."

Two days have passed. Rehearsals were a pain, as usual. But, Chloe and I haven't had the chance to hangout because of our rehearsal extending for 2 more hours…which is very excruciating in my part. But I never can get enough of Stacie and Aubrey stealing glances at each other. The other Bellas have been starting to notice, and some of them have been starting to ask me questions, such as "Hey beca, what's up with Stacie and Aubrey?" and "Hey, short stuff is Stacie and Aubrey banging each other?" (the last one was from Fat Amy). Chloe and I have been texting each other, throwing little innocent flirtations but nothing much that was out of the line…although in my part, every time there's a wink-face in her text, my stomach would do a summersault and my cheeks would split because of grinning.

I'm currently sitting on the campus grounds, doing another mix and was just chillin' out since it was my free day. And all of a sudden…

"What's up, weirdo!" calls out someone to me. I looked up and turned my head to see Jesse walking towards me with a blanket on his arm. He threw me a juice pouch that I was able to catch.

"Ok…" I said as he lay down his blue blanket on the grass beside me. "What's this?" I asked, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"As much as I love stacking CDs with you…and I do, I love it. Like more than life" He began as he kneels down and starts to open his bag then takes out a big candle. "Especially when we just spend time together a few days ago…I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right? Some other things other than protecting your crush, or watching some douche bag that might be a threat to somebody…yeah. So I brought some movies." He babbled.

"I know you did. You're the 'movie-dork' guy, right?" I smirked as I pushed the straw into the juice pouch.

"I know, but I've narrowed the ones with the best scored and soundtracked movies of all time. Like Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky." He said as he places the dvd cases on the ground. "That's what I dreamt of when I was a kid. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that." He continued as he sits down properly.

"But then you became a theater actor and a CIA agent." I said.

"Well, there's still time in getting my dream to be achieved, right?" he said and I smiled.

"Yeah…but, do you wanna do something else? We could relive my parents' divorce. Or visit a gynecologist." I smirked as I took a sip from my juice.

"What, do you not like movies or something?" he asked and I just smiled at him. "Like any movies? You don't…What is the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like any movies? You live in LA for crying out loud. Not liking any movies is like not liking…puppies."

"They're fine…I just get bored and never make it to the end." I said matter-of-factly.

"But endings are the best part." Jesse whined.

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Oh, right, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Well, 'vader' in German means father. His name is literally 'Darth Father'" I explained.

"Huh…so you know German, now I know you don't like fun things."

"Hey, I like fun things. I just have my own perspective of it."

"You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation. And I'm gonna give it to you." He said.

"Save it after the mission Jesse. We have bigger things to do. And it's nearly impossible to do that since Bella rehearsals are always." I said.

By then, Jesse looked at me with a menacing smirk on his face with a raised eyebrow. "Are you guys getting ready for the Riff-off?"

I stopped for a moment, then sighed. "What the fuck is a Riff-Off?"

Later that afternoon, I was in my dorm room just surfing the net when my phone lighted up. I took it from the side of my desk and saw a message from Aubrey.

"_Bella meeting in 20 minutes. Rehearsal space. Don't be late."_

I rolled my eyes and texted Stacie.

"_Where are you?"_

After a few seconds, she replied.

"_On my way to Bella meeting. You?"_

"_I'm on my way too. See you there."_

Before leaving the room, I looked at myself in my mirror. I stroked my hair neatly, looked at my eyeliner to make sure it's not smudged or anything, turned myself a bit to see if I look decent enough and smiled.

_Ok, I look good enough._

I nodded to myself before grabbing my jacket and keys, and then headed out to the Bella's rehearsal space. In all honesty, that's like the first time I checked myself if I look presentable. I don't know why, but maybe it has got to do something about seeing Chloe.

Okay, it IS about seeing Chloe. I don't want to look like a loser when she sees me, especially if the reason behind this Bella meeting we'll be having is about that 'Riff-Off' Jesse was talking about. Although it got me thinking, why would Aubrey tell us about that now? I mean, we practice every fucking day, and the part where she needs to tell us about some acapella game we'll be playing (possibly tonight)is something she shouldn't be missing.

I arrived at the rehearsal space after 15 minutes of walking from my dorm. Upon arriving, I saw Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe, Fat Amy and Jessica inside. They all turned their heads when they saw me walking in.

"Sup, shortstack!" Fat Amy greeted me with a high-five that I responded to.

"Where are the rest?" I asked.

"They'll be arriving in a couple of minutes. I just texted Ashley." Jessica answered. So, I took a seat next to Chloe.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey to you too." She answered with a shy smile. Knowing that I don't know how to start a small talk, I turned my head to look at Stacie and Aubrey. Even smirking a little bit, when I caught them locking eyes together. I smiled, but hid it. Then I felt a nudge on my arm. I turned and saw Chloe smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"They've been like that ever since…I'm pretty sure something's going on already." She whispered, while still looking over at Aubrey and Stacie. I looked at them and smirked.

"I certainly agree with that theory." I chuckled as I turned my head to look back at Chloe, but then it seemed she leaned in closer to me, so now our faces were like centimeters from each other. I stopped breathing. I was looking at her lips, and I was pretty sure she was looking at mine too. I raised my gaze to her eyes and find that she was looking at me too. I looked back at her lips, and I was just…ready to lean in a bit closer…just a little more, so I can feel her kiss when suddenly the doors opened and the rest of the Bellas arrived. We both jumped away from each other, looking flustered and nervous. My breathing became ragged. _What the hell just happened?_

I looked up and saw Fat Amy giving me a knowing smirk. My eyes narrowed at her and she just simply looked away. I looked back at Chloe, who was blushing a bit and was looking at the floor.

"Alright, ladies. So now that all of you are here, I'm about to tell you something deeply important." Aubrey announced in front of us as we all settled on our seats. Chloe stood up and stood beside Aubrey, and she was avoiding my look.

"Tonight, there's this acapella tradition here at Barden where all Acapella groups of Barden would compete with each other through songs." Aubrey continued.

"This is what we called, the 'Riff-Off'. Now, the mechanics of the contest is just plain and simple, you cut out other groups with a new song, but the catch is…you should be able to cut them off from the last word of the song they're singing with the same word of the song you'll be singing. Get it?" Aubrey asked, and no one answered.

After a few seconds, Stacie raised her hand. "Uhm…is it like to overlap them with a new song?"

"Yes." Aubrey said, then smiled. "For example, I'll be singing a song with a word 'dear', Chloe should be able to cut me off with a new song that happens to have the word 'dear' with its lyrics too." Aubrey explained further, and we now all understood the whole mechanics of the game.

"So if you mismatched the last word the other group sang, you'll be cut off. Meaning, out of the game." She added. After a few more minutes of explaining to us about the Riff-Off, Aubrey and Chloe led us to an empty pool, and there were already some people sitting at the edge of the pool.

It was already dark, and there were like giant spotlights from the edge of the pool. The other acapella groups were also there such as the Treblemakers, the BU Harmonics and the Highnotes. Soon, it all started.

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF-OFF!" calls out Justin, an acapella moderator. Everyone was wailing and shouting in excitement, and I can feel the chill in the air. "Who's ready to get vocal?" he added, and a lot more whoos and cheers were given.

"The winners get the greatest prize of all." Justin announced. I looked at the Treblemakers and saw Jesse smirking at me.

"I'm taking you down." He mouthed at me but I just smirked and shrugged and replied, "I don't care."

"Let's see our first category…" Justin announced again as he walks up to the wall and pointed some kind of flashlight on it, and it showed a spinning wheel. Everybody was shouting and was waiting in anticipation, excited about the first category. Justin turns around and… "Ladies of the 80's!" he announced.

I saw Aubrey hurriedly walks to the middle but was stopped by the Treblemakers, stomping their feet, creating a beat. Then Bumper started to sing.

_Oh Mickey you're so fine! You're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Mickey! (Hey! Hey!) _

_Hey Mickey! (Hey! Hey!)_

And then I saw a woman walking from the BU Harmonics, cutting them off with a

_You're so fine, and you're mine_

_I'll be yours, till the end of time _

I quirked my eyebrow in amusement…_so this is how it works…_

'_Cause you make me feel_

_Yeah, you make me feel so shiny and new_

_Like a virgin, touch for the very first time!_

By this moment, I saw Aubrey talking with the rest and I already knew she already got a song up in her sleeve. She slowly walked towards the BU Harmonics and cut them off as they were about to hit the chorus again…

_Like the one in me, that's okay_

_Let's see how you do it. Put up your dukes,_

_Let's get down to it!_

_Hit me with your best shot! _

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

We were all harmonizing, and to be honest, I was enjoying myself…maybe we even have a shot with this thing.

_Hit me with your best shot, fire away._

A girl from the Highnotes cuts us off with her hand as she started singing.

_Eyy, it must have been love! _

Wait…that's not…right. Everybody was boo-ing and was laughing at this girl because apparently, she's high.

_But it's over now, but it's over right now…_

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks. You are…" everybody claps twice. "Cut off!" shouts everyone. The girl just smiled though and retreated back to her group.

"Let's check our next category…" Justin announces as he walks up again towards a wall and pointed his magical flashlight towards it. On the other hand, while we were walking towards our space, Chloe came next to me.

"Tom's here."

"What?" I asked with wide eyes and began to turn my head to look for the douche. "Where?"

"He's up there…I'm just giving you a head's up." She said with a weak smile.

"So, are we gonna do something about it?"

"Stay close to me." Was all she said with a wink and I blushed for a moment.

"And our next category is…" Justin turns around and said "Songs about sex."

Aubrey looked at Stacie, Stacie brightened up in excitement and I rolled my eyes. I saw the Donald guy confidently walks to the middle, ready to sing a song when Cynthia Rose beats him.

_Nanana come on._

Cynthia Rose walks in front of Donald and continued to sing.

_Nanananana come on, comeon, come on, nanana _

Stacie followed suit with a smirk on her face as she and Cynthia Rose started to dance along with the chorus of the song.

_CauseI may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it._

I looked at Aubrey as we started to back-up the two with our synchronized singing, while walking towards the middle. The look on Aubrey's face was priceless…it's like she was shooting lazer beams from her eyes…HAHA.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_but chains and whips excite me._

_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it…_

Then we were cut by Donald…

_Sex baby, let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that maybe._

He was so close to Stacie, and Stacie was crossing her arms over her chest, giving him a challenging look, and that's when I saw Aubrey walked there and grabbed Stacie by the elbow. Stacie turned around and gave Aubrey an apologized look. I swear to god, Aubrey was jealous as hell it was kind of adorable. And Stacie is the smitten one because she can't help but beg Aubrey for forgiveness. And then, Stacie pulled back and there was like an idea struck to her head. She walked back towards Donald and the rest of the Treblemakers, with a smug look on her face as she cuts them off.

_Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me too and – _

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me._

Dammit. Jesse cuts her off. Stacie looked at Jesse with an insulted look as she slowly walked back towards us, while Fat Amy groaned. Jesse smirked and pointed at me, and I rolled my eyes…he's singing the song to me. _He doesn't give up, does he?_

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all in the world to me_

Yes, Jesse was a dork. I was smiling because he's such a dork, and he still uses his charm on me even if he completely knows that I'm gay…and I like Chloe. I sarcastically gave him a flying kiss, just to show him that he's such a dork.

_It feels like the first time, _

_It feels like the very first time._

I don't know what got into me, but the adrenaline feeling of being in a game where you could think of any song as long as it's in the category, you can sing it…that's when I realized it, just before I could hold myself back. I was running to the middle, ready to cut Jesse of as I start to sing.

_It's going down fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab creations bump like acne_

_No doubt, I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit could vouch a dog, couldn't catch me _

_straight up, Tell me who could stop when Dre _

_makin' moves attracting honeys like a magnet_

I turned around and realized that I AM THE ONLY ONE who knows the song. That's it. I'm humiliated once again, in front of a lot of people who are starting to think that I'm a girl who's so bad at rapping, and doesn't even know that she couldn't pull this off. _Holy Shit…swallow me up floor._

_Givin' them eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still movin' this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rumpshakers._

Everyone was quiet and I can literally hear crickets everywhere. I was smiling like an idiot out of embarrassment because my group mates don't know what the hell I'm singing.

"Keep going." Jesse said with a smile. I turned around and was panicking, but still smiling. The Bellas were just smiling dumbly…and I just thought, _Fuck it. Bring it on. _I shrugged and begin to sing again.

_Shorty get down, good Lord._

I heard whistles and woos.

_Baby got 'em open all over town._

In my surprise, Fat Amy joined in. Thank God.

_Strictly biz, she don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound._

Next thing I know, the Bellas were giving us the beat and the harmony and before I know it, everybody was singing along. Even the BU Harmonics joined in. And it was fucking awesome.

_I like the way you work it, no diggity_

_I got to bag it up, baby_

_I like the way you work it, no diggity_

_I got to bag it up_

_I like the way you work it, no diggity_

_I got to bag it up – we out._

Everyone cheers and shouts and we were celebrating because we just killed it.

"I mean you're welcome." I said to Jesse. We were all smiling and were very proud of ourselves…because we definitely rocked this place down.

"It's a tough blow, ladies. The word you needed to match was 'it' and you sang 'its's'. You are…" clap clap, "CUT OFF! The Trebles win!"

_What the actual fuck?_

Ok, that was just some pure bullshit. It was very clear we won!

"I've never heard that rule! Ladies, ladies…c'mon." Aubrey said, gathering us up. We walked with slumped shoulders and disappointed looks.

"Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." Aubrey said and I rolled my eyes. _Seriously? That's what you're going to say?_

"I'm gonna melt that cabbage patch kid." Fat Amy muttered to me.

"You guys, what we just did was great, right?" I asked with a small smile, still in the progress of letting that awesome moment sink in to my head.

"Calm your pits Beca, we still lost." Aubrey snapped.

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous, it was awesome we were actually listening to –"

"Okay, everybody. Hands in. Ah, on my count." Aubrey cuts me off as she lays her hand in the middle, motioning us to do the 'Bella' ah thing.

"On three or after three?" asked Stacie.

"On three." Answered Cynthia Rose, while someone said "After three."

"No, we do it." Aubrey said.

Then Stacie groaned and said, "Why couldn't we figure this out?"

There was another acapella gathering that night. Since the Trebles won the Riff-Off, they invited everybody to their BTM House to celebrate their victory. They even invited us, and much to Aubrey's dismay, she accepted the invitation and so, we're at the Treblemakers' house.

Because it was too crowded inside, I isolated myself outside along with my drink. I sat down on the stairs on the porch and leaned on the railing. As I relax myself a bit, my mind began to wander off to the intimate I had with Chloe today.

The way we looked at each other…the fact that our proximity was the closest we have ever been…and the fact that both of us started to lean in because, I don't know…maybe she wanted it too just as I am. We both wanted to kiss each other.

_It's impossible._

I shook my head. I sighed again. _That could never EVER happen. I mean c'mon, she's Chloe Beale._

"Hey."

I snapped out from my reverie and turned to see who just called me. And so it was the exact person who I'm thinking about.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sits down next to me.

"I should ask you the same question." I smirked.

"Well, for starters, you're not there." She answered, and there goes the butterflies in my stomach. I chuckled.

"It's way too crowded inside." I simply answered, trying to hide the blush creeping up in my cheeks.

"Oh yeah…you're the anti-social badass. I'm sorry I forgot about that." She said playfully and I nudge her a bit on the shoulder.

A few seconds of silence occurred as I was playing with my cup and she was just staring straight ahead. I actually don't know what to say, because I was still thinking about that intimate moment we had. Then she spoke up…

"I didn't know you could rap." She said with amusement in her voice.

"Well, I don't really show that side of me to a lot of people." I chuckled. "But, I think I just humiliated myself with that one." I added.

"Are you kidding me? It was great! Like, it really surprised all of us." She exclaimed. "And…it was…y'know, pretty sexy." She mumbled. I turned my head to look at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"What I meant was, you did a really good job…that was the first time I experienced everybody singing altogether, especially the BU Harmonics singing with us." She recovered, and was biting her lip.

"You think I'm pretty sexy?"I asked in a hushed tone.

She turned her head and looked at me. She looked me directly with those baby blue eyes of hers, and I was looking at her too. I didn't notice that we were starting to lean in slowly to each other. We stopped when our lips were only two inches away before she whispered on my lips, feeling her hot breath against my skin.

"Yes."

We were about to kiss, when the front door opened and we literally pulled away from each other. I looked at the person who came out of the house and saw a smirking Stacie. I glared at her, but she was just smiling.

"Sup, guys?" she asked. Chloe stood up and smiled at Stacie, her blush being noticed.

"Hey." Was all she said before going inside and closing the door.

I groaned.

"Of all time you could ruin Stace." I said grumpily as I slumped my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, I really am…but Luke just called." Stacie said with a worried tone in her voice.

"What did he say?" I asked in a worried tone too.

"Someone broke into Chloe and Aubrey's house."

"What?!"

A/N: Hey there. Please leave a review! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Until the next Chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: The Suspicion of

"_Someone broke into Chloe and Aubrey's house."_

"What?!" I claimed with wide eyes in horror. "Right at this moment?"

"Yeah. Luke called like a few seconds ago, and he said that someone was inside Chloe and Aubrey's apartment." Stacie explained as I breathe heavily.

This is it. The bad guys are on the move and we cannot – _I _can _NOT_ let something bad happen to Chloe. _Over my dead fucking body._

I took out my phone and dialed Luke's phone and he answered by the second ring.

"Becky."

"Fill me in Luke. What's the situation? What does the person look like? Is it a man, a woman? What?" I rambled.

"It's definitely a dude. He's like 6 ft tall. He's wearing a hoodie and it's really dark inside so I can't really see his face…even in NV mode." Luke explained. I looked at Stacie and slightly leaned towards her.

"Go check on Chloe and Aubrey. Don' let them go out of your sight, and if you see Tom Hamilton…inform me. Immediately." I ordered.

"Got it." Stacie nodded and went inside.

"I don't really know his motive, Bec. He's just literally walking around the house like some retard and…I don't know but in every angle of the camera, he just won't show his face…like-like he knows where all the cameras are and he's avoiding every one of it." Luke added, sounding a little bit worried.

"Alright Luke. I'm going t get Lily and we'll handle the dude ourselves." I said.

"Although, I can be certain of something…he's looking for something."

"Okay. Keep on giving me details, so I'll know where to put this asshole down." I said determinedly.

"Aye." Luke said before hanging up, and sounding rather…estatic? I don't know.

I texted Lily and after a few seconds, she's out the door looking at me with her big eyes and plain expression. She asked me in her shy voice, "What's the problem?" or what I thought it sounded like.

I looked at her for a moment because that lady is really weird at times before closing my eyes and sighed.

"Someone broke into Chloe and Aubrey's house…and we're going over there to figure out who it is."

Lily nodded. She turned and took something from her back. My eyes widened at the sight of her 9mm pistol in her hand.

"Do we need this?" she asked.

"Lily!" I said in a hushed whisper as I brought her hand down and looked around to see if someone's there. I glared back at her and said, "You do realize someone could've easily walked out the door right? What if someone saw you holding a gun? What would they think?!"

"Oh, sorry." She shrugged before putting the gun behind her inside her waist band. I rubbed my face with both of my hands.

"C'mon. We need to catch this guy." I said, and starting going down the front porch steps. Lily and I were already 2 meters away from the BTM house when I heard a call.

"Beca!"

Lily and I both turned around to see a drunk and flustered redhead, strutting down the front porch of the BTM house and heading towards our way. Lily looked at me, while my jaw was slightly dropped.

"Where are you going? Where are you and Lily going?" Chloe asked as she linked her arm through mine, and I can smell the liquor in her breath as she inches her face closer to mine.

"Uh – I…uh – w-we…uhm…" I stuttered. _Dammit._ "Uh-uhm…"

"Can you stay please? Or let me atleast go with you guys." She asked sweetly. _Where the fuck is Stacie? I told her to watch over Chloe…_

"Uh…n-no, Chloe." I said nervously and looked at Lily, internally asking for her help to tell Chloe no, or she needs to go inside…but my subconscious is face palming herself because _Lily's in her shy character and Chloe won't be able to hear a thing she says. Just my luck._

I sighed.

"Fine." Chloe squealed and beamed and started giggling and before I knew it, she was pulling me back to the house. I looked back at Lily who was still rooted at the front yard, looking at me. I held out a hand telling her to wait.

Chloe had literally pulled me back inside with her strong grip on my wrist, and I'm probably sure that I've lost the blood flow there. When we arrived inside, the party was getting wilder and crazier. The music was in full blast, and the living room was filled with drunken college students, dancing. _I gotta find Jesse,_ I thought.

"Let me get you a drink!" Chloe shouts over my ear despite the loud music beating loudly, but it didn't stop me from noticing how drunk Chloe sounded…she's like, _SUPER _drunk. Before Chloe could turn away from me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her. I cannot afford to lose sight of her right now, especially when she's in this state and this house full of people.

Without any other word, I led Chloe towards the kitchen where the food and drinks are. When we arrived there, I saw Stacie and Aubrey talking to Jesse. _Thank goodness._

"Guys!" I called out and they all turned their heads towards me. I pointed at Chloe and said, "Look who I found outside!" while glaring at Stacie. The tall brunette just bites her lip and looked away and I rolled my eyes.

I leaned Chloe to Stacie and said, "WATCH her." I turned and glanced at Jesse. "Jesse, side bar please." I said as I tilted my head a bit.

"I thought you're on your way to Chloe and Aubrey's house?" Jesse asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, we were…until Chloe walked out and saw us leaving. She's drunk and wasted Jess…I couldn't leave her." I explained.

"So…?"

"So I need you to go with Lily. She's already waiting outside. I'm really sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you next time…" I turned my head to look at Chloe for a moment who was giggling at something Stacie has said. "…I just can't leave her when she's this vulnerable…and drunk." I looked back at Jesse. "Please Jesse."

Jesse pursed his lips and sighed. "Alright. I'll do it." He said with a little nod. I smiled. "You guys take care, alright? I'll let you know if something's happened."

"Yes. Great…thank you so much Jess." I said with a grateful smile and he just ruffled my hair.

"Sure." He said before leaving. I smiled as I watch him leave, but it only faded away as soon as I saw Chloe chugging down shots.

I hurriedly walked towards her and tried to take the shot glass from her hand when she turned her back towards me and held the shot glass out of my reach.

"Chloe!" I whined. "Put the shot glass down. You're already drunk!" I said, still trying to reach the shot glass from behind Chloe. I heard Stacie and Aubrey giggled at watching us, and I just gave both of them a death glare.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home. You're so wasted!" I said again.

"Nope!" Chloe claimed as she took the shot in one down. She giggled again as she felt the burning liquid down her throat.

"Alright that's enough. You already had 2 shots, c'mon let's go home." I said as I tried to lead her to the front door. She pulled away immediately and giggled again. _She's such a giggle._

"Chloe!" I said.

"Not unnnntil youuuu drrrinkkkk." She smirked with those droopy eyes as she held the shot glass in front of my face. I raised my eyebrow at her and she gave me a serious look.

"Oh, you're serious." I said and she nodded.

"Dammmnn straight. Hic!"

I almost laughed when I heard her hiccup, but no. She's so wasted that I'm pretty sure she'll be experiencing hell the next day.

"Fine." I sighed with a roll of my eyes. Chloe squealed as she happily poured tequila in to the shot glass, spilling some of it in the process as she was unstable due to her drunkenness. She held it towards me and smirked. _Oh god, Tequilla is the worst._

"Fuck it." I took the glass from Chloe and downing the shot in one gulp. As soon as I felt the hard liquor burns its way down my throat, my facial expression gets bitter and Chloe was giggling. _Again._

"Do another one!" Chloe shouted excitedly as she starts pouring the tequila in the shot glass.

"Oh no! NO more, miss tequila. I'm taking you home!" I said, while pulling her to the living room by her waist. "Stacie, Posen…what's your plan?" I asked.

"We'll be staying a bit more." Stacie said with a smirk and a wink.

"Don't stay out too late, and don't get drunk too much." I warned. Stacie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes mom." She said.

On the other hand, I was struggling with pulling Chloe away from the tequila bottle.

"Chloe no!"

"But…just one more!" she whined, sounding like a little girl asking for one more candy. I sighed again and shook my head.

"That's it!" I said frustratedly. I brought Chloe up over my shoulder, the way Shrek brought Princess Fiona, to shut her the hell up. Yes. It was a bit strange for a lady with my height to be carrying a lady who was taller than me like this. We got strange looks from the people inside the house, but I don't care.

As soon as we got out of the house, I brought her down. With a squeal, Chloe stood up a bit straighter than I expected…I couldn't carry her like that all the way to my dorm, could I? I'm not Shrek.

"I didn't know you were that strong." Chloe said. I smirked.

"Well, now you know." I said smugly. "Let's take you home."

* * *

I opened the door and the moment I went inside, Chloe went ahead to my bed and dropped in an instant. I chuckled and was amused at her adorableness.

"mm so tiiiiired." She groans and I took a small laugh. I sat at the edge of my bed and turned her over so she's lying on her back. I took her feet and put it on my lap, and then I took her shoes off.

"Hey Chloe." I said gently, tapping her on her knee. "Chlo, you need to change into something comfortable. C'mon."

She just responded with a moan though and didn't move.

"Chlo."

"Chloe…"

"Hey Chlo…."

"Chloeeeeeeee"

I huffed out an air when I was met with silence and no movement. I tapped her again and said, "C'mon…I'm not stopping unless you get up and change clothes."

She turned to her side but I definitely saw a smirk at the corner of her lips. That's when I had the best idea to get her to sit up. I stretched my arms, and cracked my fingers before starting to poke her sides.

She was laughing and squealing and keeps on turning.

"S-s-sto-hahaha-stop B-beca!" she managed to say, but I'm having too much fun torturing her.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get up!" she said. I pinned both of her arms on each side of her head as I hover on top of her and looked at her breathing heavily, catching her breath from the crack of laughter she just had.

"Get up and change clothes." I demanded playfully. She looked at her with a devious smirk on my lips. She opens her eyes the moment her breathing became normal and saw the way her eyes darken. I don't know why but I was captivated instantly. Our faces were mere inches away, and our eyes are on lock.

She licked her lips and said, "Yes ma'am" with a husky tone.

I blinked a few times before clearing my throat and getting off her. I ran my hand through my hair, and fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I felt her sitting up next to me.

"So…uhm" she began. "Clothes?" she asked.

"Oh – right, right." I laughed nervously as I stood up and went to my drawer to get an extra large shirt and shorts. "Here." I said handing her the sleeping clothes.

"Thanks." She said then she stood up and started lifting the shirt above her head. While I was…well, you know how awkward I am. So I was pacing there, trying to avoid looking at Chloe's half naked body.

"Uh-um…I – I'll be outside…when, you're done changing." I said rather awkwardly as I turned around and face the door.

Chloe giggled at my awkwardness and said, "Oh don't be shy Becs. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

I clamped my lips at the memory of her barging into my shower, completely naked. I laughed nervously again said with my back still facing her, "Yeah…I'm just being chivalrous."

"No need." Chloe said with an amused tone in her voice. "Alright, I'm done changing. You can turn around now."

I turned around and saw her fully clothed in the clothes I gave her. She sat on my bed and I followed suit.

"Go get some rest now." I said.

"One more thing." She said.

"What?"

"You're my cuddly bear tonight." She smiled and I put my hand over my forehead.

"That's right…you can't sleep without anything to cuddle with." I said and she laughed. "Let me change first."

After changing, I went to lie behind her and spooned her. _Oh I could get used to this._

After a few minutes of silence, I felt Chloe's finger creating lazy patterns on my arm.

"Hey Becs?" she whispered.

"Mm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything." I assured her. She sat up and tucks a hair behind her ear. I sat up too, and tilted my head to look at her face because she was bowing her head and was fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked gently as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"They haven't been talking to me recently." She said as she looks up at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My parents…they haven't been talking to me."

_Oh._

"The thing is…it's like, they have been shutting me out…like – like they're not telling me something. I want to tell them that I have nodes, but whenever I try to talk to them…dad's busy, or mom's in a meeting…I-I can't…" she sighed and I comfortingly rubs her back.

"I don't know…I guess I just really miss them." She sniffs and shakes her head.

"I understand." I said as I continue to rub her back. She looks at me with a grateful look and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Becs." Chloe said as she wipes a tear from her eye with the back of her hand.

"No problem. I told you I would be here right by your side, remember? I'll protect you. I'll make you feel better the best way I can. That's a promise I'll always keep." I said. Chloe sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder and we stayed in that position for like 10 minutes before I heard her soft snore, and that's when I tucked her to bed and covered her with a blanket.

* * *

I woke up and smiled at the sight of Chloe still sleeping soundly next to me. I slipped out of bed, carefully to not wake her up and searched for my phone. I saw it on top of my table and saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning. _Aw god, it's early._

I saw a text from Jesse, Stacie and Luke.

**_Jesse: We need to have a meeting. The dude got away and 3 hidden cameras were removed._**

**_Stacie: You and Chloe looks adorable sleeping together._**

I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked over Stacie's bed, and found that she's cuddling with Aubrey. I smirked and took a quick photo of them two…just for future purposes. I tapped on Luke's message and raised an eyebrow.

**_Luke: My dorm. Now._**

I huffed out an air of frustration, seeing as I only received his message 2 minutes ago. _Too early for work, but goddammit._

I turned and looked at Chloe and pursed my lips. I walked to the mini fridge we have and took a out a bottle of water and two Tylenols. I placed it on my table near Chloe's head and took a sticky note. I wrote a short message before sticking it on the bottled water. I changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, put on my black converse, took one last look at Chloe before leaving.

**"_Just thought you needed these if your head's killing you. I'm sorry I'm not there when you wake up but give me a text as soon as you read this. I'll bring you anything you need. x –Beca  
_**

**_P.S. You're so pretty when you're sleeping"_**

* * *

I open the door and found Jesse, Lily and Luke inside.

"Where's Stacie?" Luke asked looking pretty upset.

"She's still sleeping. I guess she went home pretty late." I said.

"The dude got away." Jesse said. "And we still don't have any leads on who's the person black mailing Mr. Beale." Jesse said dejectedly.

"What happened back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment?" I asked.

"Well, we almost had him. But he was so fast, and he managed to remove some of the cameras from their exact places…I-I don't know how he found out where they were placed." Lily said.

"Beca, we're short on leads…maybe we should call for back-up." Luke said.

"No." I answered. "Our mission is to keep Chloe safe, that's the main reason we're here. If ever we catch the dude who's all behind this – then it's just the bonus part. But the main priority is Chloe. Neutralize any possible threats, protect her from danger. That's it." I said. "We're doing a pretty good job, and we shouldn't be distracted." I said.

"But think about this Beca." Luke started. "If we could get to the bottom of this, imagine how many reward we'll be getting." He continued and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"That's not the point Luke. We do our job, because it's our job. We don't do it for rewards and shit. We protect Chloe because it's what we are told to do." I said. "And it's what we do." I added with the serious tone in my voice.

"Besides, I think I already know who the culprit is." I told them as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who?" they all said in unison.

"I think it's Tom. Tom Hamilton."

* * *

**A/N:** GREETINGS!

Did you miss me? Haha, I bet no. Anyway, I am so fucking sorry for not updating for like…SO MANY DAYS. I told you guys, college has been a bitch to me with all the extracurricular activities and school works. Writing this story is also a pain. Because, I have so many plan for this with many plot twists as possible – but boy, it's so damn more complicated than I thought it was. Haha, I was starting to have second thoughts about re-writing the whole thing…but I managed, thank goodness.

Anyway, I'm sorry if some of you are a bit disappointed if I wasn't able to put any action or kick-ass scene in this chapter. I have my reasons! 1. I'm not good at describing action scenes. Trust me, I've tried…but when I read it – it's pretty much shitty. So I didn't go with that one. I tried to read more action-packed fictions such as _Not Dead Yet by Axinite15_ to have a bit of feelings on how to write action scenes…but no. I can't but I would try to research a bit more and input such scenes. OR, some of you would give me any ideas, or be my Beta? I'm open to good suggestions. And 2. The frustrated feeling of looking for the right words and right scene having an internal conflict inside my brain with the most annoying felling of all...or in short, what we call as "WRITER'S BLOCK" was such a huge pain in the ass, so yeah.

Anyway, I have good news and bad news. The good news: I've already figured out how the story would end and how to make it an epic one. The Bad news is: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again so…sue me! HAHA.

Kidding aside, I would like to thank this opportunity to THANK ALL OF YOU who're still supporting and loving this story. I really am GRATEFUL for all of you, really I am. Until the next update my beloved readers! Sorry for any mistakes and typos. _

P.S. If you guys have tumblr…go follow me, or ask me a question. The link is on my profile. You can ask me anything if ever you have time, alright? You can also PM me if you like…your choice.

CHEERS.


End file.
